A Mother's Love
by averagejubi
Summary: She loved him and he left her when she needed him most. But now there's someone else who needs her more. Adoption AU. Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have become victim to the "I-have-other-stories-to-finished-but-wait-I-have-another-idea" syndrome. So the question is, will I finish this story either? You'll have stick around to find out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

She was always notorious for not showing any form of expression at all, even since birth. But today was a different day. Her mood that day was one of anticipation, from what she could conclude from her own moments. The top of her shoes quickly tapping against the tile floor. Her heart beating at an inhuman speed. Palms gripping the straps of her purse as if it were the reigns of a horse. All her eyes could focus on was the closed door staring back at her, watching for any signs of opening. Tetsuki wasn't sure how long she had been in a trans, but was immediately brought back when a large hand covered one of her own.

The bluenette jumped at the weight but sighed in relief when she realized who it was. Her company laughed at her surprise, which was a rare sight that only few got to see. "Calm down," he told her. "The doctor isn't gonna come into the room any quicker if you keep burning holes into the door."

Tetsuki turned away in embarrassment. "I know that," she pouted, relaxing her shoulders. She glanced around the bland hospital room, taking interest in some posters advising the first steps to pregnancy and motherhood. A smile crept on her face when she brought a hand to her thin stomach. After being married for a year now to her best friend that she had known for many years, they had finally decided to have another addition to their family. For Tetsuki, she never really minded being independent. However she will admit—during the times when her parents, sibling, and grandmother were away, not to mention her almost invisible presence to anyone around her—it did get lonely. But once she met her first and only love, Tetsuki's life had taken a turn for the better.

Her blue eyes met with her husbands with an almost threatening glare. He gulped nervously but couldn't bring himself away, usually to save himself from later punishment. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" she deadpanned.

Clearing his throat, he brought his other hand to hold onto her unoccupied one so each hand had one to hold. At times like this, he couldn't help but grin at the mother-to-be. Although she never insisted on the idea of children at first, his wife didn't back down once it came about. "Whether it's a boy or a girl, I will love our baby endlessly."

"You men are all sweet-talkers."

"How do you think I got you to marry me?" He made a sound of pain mixed with laughter when his wife went for a jab to his stomach. But nonetheless, he gave her loving kiss to her petite mouth to which she returned wholeheartedly. Before the kiss could get heated, the doctor entered the room.

Tetsuki ignite-passed her husband's face away from hers and stood at the sight of the doctor, flustered. The bluehead wasted no time speaking first. "What are the results, sensei?"

Her husband stood with her as well, an evident hand print on his left cheek. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked hurriedly.

The doctor placed the papers on his desk, but he could tell from the couple's eager eyes they were waiting to hear the results from him. "Neither," he said quietly. He looked from the woman to the man, and back to the woman again. "It seems the pregnancy test you took miscalculated.

"I'm sorry to say Tetsuki-san, but you are sterile."

* * *

Her hair curtained around her as she kept her head down during the whole phone call. Though the gesture to hide her face proved useless when it was just her at home. Tetsuki regretted to say, not even the voice of her own mother could comfort her. " _Sweetie? Are you still there?_ "

"Hai, Okaa-san," she croaked.

" _Would like Otou-san and I to come over?_ " her mother offered worriedly. " _I could bring some boiled eggs? Those are your favorite!_ "

"I'm okay, Okaa-san."

" _You are not okay, Tetsuki. I didn't raise you to lock yourself up and hide all your feelings from the world. You have friends and family who love you, and there's no shame in asking for comfort._ " Her mother's voice came fast and stern through her cellphone, in an almost scolding way. But Tetsuki could tell her mother was breaking down too when fits of sniffles sounded from the other end. " _And I'm sorry I can't be there beside you right now because your Obaa-chan is still at the hospital a-a-and I'm sorry for being a horrible mother who can't even help her own child but—_ "

Tetsuki stood from her seat, tears coming down her already tear-stained cheeks. She shook her head vigorously when her mother continued to ramble. "N-No Okaa-san," she spoke between sobs. "You're not the one at fault. I-I-It's my fault that I—"

" _Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't you dare," her mother interjected. "You are not to blame._ "

"D-Demo... If I had known sooner, t-then he wouldn't have..."

A deep inhale came from the other side of the line. " _Tetsuki. There are things in this world that can't be changed. Some things were meant to be, whether it's good or bad. This road block is something you have to overcome if you want to move on. Everyone has a path in life, but it's up to you follow it._ "

* * *

The words, " _the number you have dialed cannot be reached_ ," were etched in her mind since the week after going to the hospital. However, as of today, her brain chose a new favorite: " _the number you have dialed has been disconnected._ " But no matter how many calls she made in a day, the result stayed the same. It's been two weeks since then. One week since her husband last came home.

Tetsuki couldn't blame him, and despite what her mother said, she still blamed herself. She spent most of her days questioning how she had spent her life so far, finding the little mistakes here and there. Even as she shopped for groceries, she mentally made a list of steps for self-improvement to go by. While she gave the cashier the exact amount of money, she realized how much worse her observation skills had become. Because just after she stepped out of the supermarket, Tetsuki bumped right into a person. The tiny bluehead was able to catch herself from tipping over but caused her to drop her groceries from the plastic bag in the process. "Please forgive me," she bowed in apology before kneeling to pick up the fallen foods.

"Ah, please let me help," offered the man, a man she knew. His voice ringed in her mind as she tried to identify the man helping her.

Her head slowly rose to look at the raven-head before her, thin brows raised slightly. "Himuro-kun..."

Himuro Tatsuya faced the woman whose hair reflect the sky with wide eyes. "Tetsuki," he said in surprise. He quickly finished placing her groceries back in the bag before handing it to the bluenette. He smiled down at her, but it quickly diminished knowing what was on her mind the moment she set her eyes on him. Getting to the point, he lamented, "I heard about what happened." Tetsuki nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. "From Taiga," he added.

Blue eyes quickly returned back to meet Himuro. "Do you know where he is?" she asked desperately, stepping closer. "C-Can you tell me, please?"

Himuro's eyes were downcast, his expression twisted. Part of him wanted to lie to her, but he knew she deserved the truth more than anyone. "Taiga went back to America," he told her.

All feeling in her body turned numb, and the only sound she could hear was the slow beating of her broken heart. "W-Why would he..." she trailed off before wiping away the wetness from her eyes.

He should his head in shame. Even more so that he couldn't bring himself to say that he bumped into her purposely so the movers could clear his brother's belongings from Tetsuki apartment while they spoke. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuki," he confessed before bringing her in his arms as she cried into the fabric of his shirt. Himuro knew at this point, no amount of comfort could remove the pain that had been scarred into his sister-in-law's heart.

* * *

Blank. If someone came up to her at that very moment and asked her a simple question like, " _In your own eyes, how does your world look?_ ", her answer would be, " _Blank_." As blank as the harmful, yet harmless piece of paper that laid flat on the kitchen table. Shaky fingers moved to pick up the object beside the paper, part of her hoping it was only a figment of her imagination. Reality seemed to catch up with her then when she lifted the golden ring and watched it gleam innocently towards the light, confirming its authenticity. The bluenette suddenly felt all feeling in her hand disappear, dropping to her side like a heavy weight and losing the ring in the process as it rolled off in her half filled apartment.

Kagami Tetsuki. 155 centimeters. 51 kilograms. Born January 31st. Age 25. Married at Age 24. Discovered to be sterile at Age 25.

Divorced at Age 25.

* * *

 _ **One month later...**_

Aida Riko watched her long time friend with worried eyes as she gathered the children's toys from the ground and placed them in their respectful containers in silence. The twenty-six year old couldn't even concentrate on her own share of work, fearing if she let her eyes off the unstable bluehead she would fall apart in an instant. But she had no doubt that Tetsuki wouldn't let herself break so easily, and for that reason alone, Riko knew she had to be strong if she wanted to help her friend get through this. "Hey!" Riko started as she set back into work mode. "How about we get some food after we finish cleaning up? You could come over and eat with me and Junpei? Ah! What about Maji Burger? I know you can't say no to a vanilla milkshake, right, Tetsuki-kun?"

Tetsuki shook her head. Although she was able to manage a small smile, her sad eyes revealed her true emotions bottled up inside her. "I appreciate the offer Riko-san, but if it's all right with you, I'd like to work a little while longer tonight. It seems one of the children super-glued the new building blocks together."

The brunette sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair. "That's the third one this week! And how do they keep finding the super-glue?" Riko looked at her friend, uncertain. "You sure you'll be okay locking up?"

"Yes, and if something happens, they will be no match for me," Tetsuki said firmly before lifting her thin right arm into a flexing position. "Please look at these guns."

 _You don't have any!_ Riko brushed the undeniable truth away in her head and smiled. She grabbed her belongings before coming up to Tetsuki and giving her a quick hug before ruffling her long hair. "Don't hesitate to call, okay? You know my door is always open for you," she offered once more.

"I know."

Bidding her friend goodnight, Tetsuki made her way to the daycare office and sat down at one of the open desks. After turning on the computer, she searched online ways to take apart the super-glued blocks. Once she found a website that listed supplies she currently obtained, she went to retrieve the materials and begin her work. Two hours passed when she finished taking apart the final building block, just at the nick of nine o'clock in the evening. Tetsuki placed everything back to its right places and removed her work apron to hang in the employee lounge. She gathered her things and removed her car keys from her purse while walking towards the back exit. Just before she turned off the lights, the bluehead remembered she had left her cellphone at the front desk.

Thinking back to her earlier conversation with Riko as she walked through the empty daycare, Tetsuki couldn't help but feel like a burden the moment her friend offered her dinner. Never in her life had she felt so helpless and let others see her in such a state for that matter. Of course, no one expected her to return to her normal self after the events from a month ago, but with a personality like Tetsuki's, she promised herself to overcome this obstacle. Even if she had to do it alone.

Upon arriving at the front desk near the entrance of the daycare, a tiny shrill sounded within the room. Tetsuki hurried her steps to see if the sound had resonated from her cellphone but was mistaken once she found it sitting on the desk, undisturbed. But before she could shrug off her mistake, the shrill returned once again and this time it was closer. Long locks of sky blue hair whipped around as it followed the movement of Tetsuki head, trying to locate the source of the shrill and lead her to the front doors to the daycare. The bluenette realized that the sound had become clearer as she came close to its location. "It couldn't be..."

Her hand cautiously came around the handle of the entrance door, grasping it tightly once she made contact. Tetsuki took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what could be one the other side of the door. Like a band-aid, she opened the door with one quick pull of the hand. And what she found there proved her thoughts to be true: the one thing she could never create but always hoped of having.

Laying on the ground, bundled in a sloppy manner and dressed only in a makeshift diaper, was a baby.

Tetsuki's breathing raced as it almost reached uncontrollable speed. Unwanted memories returned from the depths of her brain as she stared down at the scrunched face of a tiny human. Tears she had thought to no longer have since that day produced a new, and threatened to fall from her eyes. A figure appeared in hear head. A personality to admire. A smile to adore. A voice to say the words—

"Waaah!"

Gasping for air, the bluenette returned to reality at the sound of the crying infant. She brought a hand to her head as she counted her breaths. The crying didn't subside and resulting in thrashing about in loose blankets. Tetsuki took one more deep breath before kneeling down to the baby's level. As she continued to calm herself she observed the baby in an almost curious way, as if she had made a new discovery not yet known to existence. Upon the baby's head laid a few strands of bright blond hair, possibly indicating it was just a few months old. Its cheeks were fairly chubby, had long eyelashes pointed towards the ends of its eye, and its small mouth stretched open as it continued to wail in discomfort. At this point, with the amount of time its been crying for, the bluehead was convinced the baby would grow up to be quite the talker.

To prevent raising suspicion, Tetsuki carefully lifted the baby in her arms and fixed the blankets to its liking. "H-Hello," she spoke nervously and politely, as if she was being interviewed for the most important job of her career. The baby's cries hushed at the sound of her voice and gazed up at her in quiet admiration, sunshine-filled eyes glowing brightly, and giggled. Tetsuki swore she felt her heart beat ten times quicker at the sound. Giving in to temptation, she brought her forehead close to the baby's and smiled widely. During her moment of bliss, she hadn't even noticed the tears roll down her face until chubby hands came to her face and patted down the wetness. Tetsuki laughed and held the bundle of joy closer to her, causing the baby to join in her laughter.

At the corner of her eye, she saw something slip down from the blanket what appeared to be a piece of paper. Holding the baby closely to her, she reached for the small paper and read the now noticeable content.

 _His name is Kise Ryouta. He is five months old._

 _Don't bother looking for any relations with his surname._

 _We no longer want this baby._

Tetsuki turned the paper over, trying to find any remaining clues but found none. There must've been some sort of circumstance the mother faced to have to resort giving up her own child, she reasoned. But for such words like "no longer" and "baby" pained her. Her situation hasn't been an easy one. It often left her thinking of the life she lived during that time and trying to pinpoint where it all went wrong. It was harsh to say, but she felt—no, she was convinced she was the reason. The reason for her infertility. The reason for her divorce.

 _She_ was the wrong. But now that she met this gift named Kise Ryouta, Tetsuki was sure. Their meeting was an act of fate.

Fate. If someone came up to her at that very moment, and asked her a simple question like, " _Within your heart, how you would describe this encounter as?_ ", her answer would be, " _Fate_." Sniffling, she looked down at the baby with tender loving care as she wiped away a trail of drool coming from the Ryouta's mouth. "I'm not sure what your mother is feeling, whether she feels relieved or sad, but I promise to care for you—even if I have to do it alone," Tetsuki declared with heartfelt emotion. The feeling wetness returned and slid down her cheeks one by one, but for the first time in a long time, someone had wiped them away for her and placed her heart at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all positive feedback! It really means a lot! And yes, _nailivserenity007_ , you may beat up Kagami to your heart's content. You'll be happy to know that from this point on the story will be focused on Mama Tetsuki. ^_^

* * *

Later that night, after five long minutes of struggling to balance a crying baby and unlock her apartment all at once, Tetsuki managed to turn her key and push the handle open. Right when she stepped in she quickly closed the door behind her, removed her shoes, and raced to the living room couch to set the still crying baby down gently. When she was sure Ryouta was securely surrounded by pillows, she ran to her bedroom to grab her supplies of wipes and a fresh diaper. She originally bought such materials before hearing the unfortunate news when watching an inspiring commercial on the most recommended diaper brand ever.

 _It was convincing_ , she told herself before working to change Ryouta's accident. As quickly and diligently as she could, Tetsuki was able to clean his bum and dispose of his abomination. She shuffled her way to the now happy baby and sat on the floor beside the couch where he laid. Finally letting herself settle, the bluenette exhaled greatly and glanced at the infant. He was mumbling nonsense from his tiny smile and clapping his chubby hands together as if to congratulate her on her job well done.

Tetsuki found the sight to be the cutest thing she ever saw and brought her index finger for him to latch on. "I'll take that as a 'thank you,'" she mused as his toothless mouth began to gnaw at her nail. While she let him entertain himself, Tetsuki tried to think of her next step. First, she'd need to legally adopt Ryouta as Kuroko Ryouta. Then she'd have to tell her parents and ask Riko for a leave. She'd also have to go the hospital for a check-up to make sure he's the healthiest he could be. Or was it the other way around?

"Itai," she hissed at the feeling of Ryouta's tiny nails picking at her skin. Tetsuki looked at the infant accusingly to which she received an innocent stare. "You aren't fooling me, Ryouta." Smiling, her gaze was interrupted by the sound of a grumble coming from a certain blond baby. Tetsuki carefully scooped him up before heading to the kitchen to prepare warm milk. I _'m not exactly sure how to feed him without a bottle_ , she mentally contemplated. Though it seemed Ryouta already had an idea for her.

"Wah!" he exclaimed while repeating to pat his hand against the bluehead's left breast, impatient due to his growing hunger.

She deadpanned at his actions. Hopefully Ryouta would become a fast learner. "Ryouta," she soothed, taking his tiny palm away from her asset. "Nothing's there for you in this area."

Ryouta wasn't convinced and removed his hand from hers to continue his endeavor. "Wah!" Just for that, Tetsuki prepared the milk ten times quicker in order to calm the child. While cup-feeding the hungry infant, she reached a hand to her cellphone on the table and took in a deep breath before flipping it open to speed dial. The dial tone caught Ryouta's attention, causing him to look up at Tetsuki questioningly.

A tiny laugh came from the bluehead's lips. "Hai, Ryouta. We're calling your Obaa-san."

* * *

Kuroko Sorano looked out the window with a far look in her eyes from her mother-in-law's hospital room, where she was currently resting at Tokyo Medical Hospital. It's been four days since she got a surprise phone call from her daughter. The blue haired woman, one of a slightly darker shade, bit the nail of her thumb anxiously as she watched the endless traffic of the streets below. Call it a mother's intuition, but Sorano was sure Tetsuki was hiding something when she suddenly announced she was coming to visit.

Before she could swallow her nail whole, a hand brought it away from her mouth. Sorano sighed, looked up at her husband, and forced a small smile. "I know I shouldn't worry this much, it's just..." A hand brushed through her bangs, something she did when she was worried. "We haven't seen her since, you know."

The silver-white haired man nodded knowingly. Kuroko Hiroki put both hands on her shoulders and moved her so they were face-to-face. "Whatever it is Tetsuki has to tell us, the best thing we could do is be prepared for it," he reasoned. Just one look from her husband calmed Sorano in an instant, reminding of who her daughter took after.

With a smirk, she gave her husband a playful push. "I knew that. Don't try to act all proud when stealing my thoughts!"

"Ah, sorry. If I had known I that stole your thoughts from you, I wouldn't have spoken them first."

"It's a joke, honey."

"Ah." Sorano shook her head. She should've known cracking a joke with a dead personality like her husband's would be short lived. But that was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. Luckily, Tetsuki saved her from explaining the joke to Hiroki and entered the hospital room quiet as ever. But right when Sorano moved to hug her daughter, it seemed like she was already too busy hugging someone else.

Tetsuki bowed to her parents in greeting. "Domo."

Her mother froze, her father stared, and Ryouta blew spit bubbles.

It was then that her grandmother also entered the scene, awaking from her nap into a sitting position on the bed. At the sight of the blond baby in her granddaughter's arms, the old woman smiled sweetly.

"What a cute baby. Are you babysitting, Tetsuki?"

* * *

 _ **One explanation later...**_

* * *

Sorano gasped, "How could someone abandon their own child!" Hiroki nodded in agreement.

"I can't seem to find the reason either," the twenty-five year old said, glancing to her grandmother's bed where the elderly woman cradled Ryouta. "But I promise I won't do the same."

Her father straightened his back at her words. "Tetsuki..."

Standing from her chair, Tetsuki bowed before her parents in a perfect ninety-degree angle. "Please let me adopt this baby," she declared, her voice firm.

The Kuroko couple looked at each other with hesitation in their eyes. "Are you sure about this?" her mother asked. "Isn't it too soon? It's only been a month since-"

"It'd be okay, wouldn't it?"

The three Kurokos looked to voice across the room to and were met with another warm smile. Hiroki turned to his mother with wide eyes. "Okaa-san..."

Kuroko Ayame raised a hand and gestured to her granddaughter, who was still in bowing position. "Come here, my _magomusume_."

Tetsuki rose up and made her way to her elder with slow steps. In her arms laid innocent little Ryouta, who began clap excitedly at the sight his savior. She gave him a quick smile before focusing her attention on her grandmother. "Every life is precious. And this little one right here—" Ayame tickled one of Ryouta's baby checks, making his squeal in delight, "—needs someone to look after him. Can you promise me that you'll care for him?"

The bluenette nodded. "Hai, Obaa-san."

Ayame brought a hand to cup Tetsuki's left cheek. "Thank you for giving me a _himago_ , Tetsuki."

* * *

Killing two birds with one stone, Tetsuki was able to visit her family and have a check-up done for Ryouta at the hospital all in one day. Just the thought of another task crossed out from her schedule made her bloom flowers of happiness. She lifted Ryouta a little higher to readjust her arm under his bum as they strolled down the city. The curious baby constantly whipped his head from left to right, observing the world around him in wonder. It was on similarity they shared despite not being blood-related.

After a couple minutes of walking the bus stop that would take them to their apartment complex was in sight. However, the two would have to wait two hours until their bus arrived. Tetsuki didn't mind the wait but she couldn't say the same about Ryouta.

"Aaa! Aaa!" cried Ryouta to get his mother's attention. Ocean eyes looked the blond infant and saw his little chubby fingers pointing to something. The bluenette turned her head to see him pointing to their reflections in the passing glass windows of various shops. Tetsuki played along and walked towards the window for Ryouta to touch. When he did, he looked at her expecting her to do the same. Smiling at her dearest one, she propped Ryouta on her hip and freed one hand to also place onto the cool glass. That's when Tetsuki realized what Ryouta was really pointing at, causing her eyes to widen slightly.

On the other side of the glass window were baby mannequins wearing stylish, new clothing.

Did she mention they were affordable?

Entering the shop, Tetsuki was overwhelmed with all the different patterns of clothing from sleepwear to a full tuxedo set. " _Sugoi_ ," she said while gazing the store in wonder.

"That's what I said when I first came inside here, too."

Tetsuki turned her head slightly to the side where a black haired man stood beside her, a peculiar grin on his face. Looking at the man from head to toe, she observed the silver name tag on his chest which indicated he was an employee. Turning to face him fully, she bowed her head and held Ryouta close. "Domo," she greeted.

"Hello!" he returned in a friendly manner. "Takao Kazunari, at your service, Miss...?"

The bluenette stared at the energetic employee. "Is it a new custom to know the names of your customers?"

Takao chuckled. "Nope, but it is when meeting a new friend."

She thought about the comment for a moment before deciding the man was nothing but a harmless flower. "Kuroko Tetsuki," she introduced herself.

He made a sound that could be described as pleased and brought his gray eyes to look at the golden haired infant in her arms. Ryouta looked up at the stranger for a second before hiding his face in the crook of his mother's neck. "And who is this little guy?"

Tetsuki didn't know what it was about that question, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that one would feel as the mother of a child. "This," she fixed her hold of the shy boy in her arms, "is Ryouta."

Takao smiled and waved when he caught said child's quick glance before going back into hiding. "I suppose you're here to shop for him today, right?"

 _Who else would I be shopping for? Myself?_ Putting the comment in the back of her head, Tetsuki answered with a nod. With a clap of the hands, Takao finally decided to actually do his job, a determined spark in his eyes. "Yosh, let's get started!"

* * *

Chest heaving and arms numbing, Tetsuki trotted through her apartment door with one crying baby in her arms and one chirping hawk behind her holding all her shopping bags like the gentleman he was. Takao was left to his own devices as the bluehead scurried to the kitchen to grab one of the readied bottles (donated by her neighbor who insisted she no longer used since all her children were teenagers) of milk in the refrigerator and place in the microwave to be heated. Once that was done, she made her way to the couch to set down the hungry Ryouta and went back to the kitchen to get his meal.

A whistle echoed throughout the room. "Single moms sure live a hard life," he commented, setting the bags down on the living room table before moving to sit next to the cranky infant. "Ne, Ryou-chan?"

Tetsuki returned, bringing the bottle to Ryouta which he instantly latched onto the moment he set his eyes on the white liquid. She sat down on little space left on the couch where tiny feet briefly touched the side of her leg, and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Fixing her hair away from her face, she looked to her guest in gratitude. "Thank you for helping me, Takao-kun."

"No problem," he waved off, as if he helped single mothers on their way home on a regular basis. The bluenette raised a brow.

"Would you like something to eat?" Tetsuki offered. "It's the least I could do."

The raven head hummed in thought. "Well, now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry."

Before she could ask his preference, a burp came between the two adults. Ryouta, crying ceased, looked up between the stranger from earlier and his mother questioningly. Not liking the idea of another person with his one and only, Ryouta tried with all his might to twist himself so he was turned onto his stomach. Trying once more, he moved his arm to rotate himself until he faced Tetsuki. "Waaa..." he voiced cutely, knowing he gained center of attention if he did so. Victorious in the category of extreme cuteness, Tetsuki picked Ryouta up by the underarms and placed him on her lap in a sitting position to place a loving kiss on his cheek. He giggled at the affection and bared his golden orbs at the forgotten guest, mentally declaring, _mine!_

Takao laughed nervously and broke eye contact. "On second thought, I'm not so hungry." Standing up from the coach he gave Tetsuki his last smile of the day before hurrying out the apartment. "See you around!" he called from behind the corner followed by the sound of the front door shutting with a click.

The bluehead blinked and tilted her head. "I wonder what that was about," she said, sharing a glance with the smiling baby. "Ne, Ryouta?"

"Wah!"

* * *

Checking to confirm the place matched the picture on her phone screen, Tetsuki quickened her step. "This looks like the place," she said ignoring the automatic doors, expecting them to stay closed as they've always had due to her nonexistent presence. Except this time, the doors actually opened right when she passed by. Her blue eyes looked from the doors to the baby in her arms, and back at the doors once more. It was times like this the bluenette reveled in having a noticeable presence with her.

Upon entering the facility she was greeted with different colors beyond relief. Drawings of multiple faces of children covered the wall until its wallpaper was nowhere to be seen. To her right were three gigantic playrooms, bigger than one's at the daycare she worked at, filled with toys and board games. She wondered the reason for its emptiness but quickly noticed the window where the children played outside. Ryouta seemed to notice too, judging by the way he tried reaching out to the bright colored playground on the other side.

She finally made her way to the front desk where a middle aged woman sat typing away on her computer. Seeing as how she didn't notice Tetsuki after standing there for a good moment. That's when the bluenette placed Ryouta to sit on top of the desk to make herself known and of course, that was when the woman saw the baby that appeared out of thin air. "Eh?! How did a baby get up here?"

"I put him there."

The woman gave a start. "Oh! I''m so sorry! I didn't notice you Miss!" Tetsuki waved it off and bowed her head.

"I called earlier today about adoption," the bluehead explained. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuki."

"Oh, yes I remember," the woman recalled. "Nice to meet you Kuroko-san. I am the manager of the Akashi Orphanage, my name is Miyuki. Is this child you mentioned on the phone? Ryouta-chan, correct?"

Tetsuki nodded. "Hai," she answered and rubbed her hand on Ryouta's back to get his attention. "Say, ' _konnichiwa_ ' to Miyuki-san," she told Ryouta, which he replied with the universal baby sound of wah!

The two women shared a laugh before Miyuki prepared a clipboard of paperwork attached for Tetsuki to fill out. The manager stood from her seat and came around the desk so she stood before the slightly smaller woman. "This way please," she gestured to the hallway with a smile. They walked upon the tiled floor until they reached an office connected to another playroom. Ryouta's eyes were filled with astonishment at the sight of toys just dying for his attention and began to squirm in his mother's arms restlessly. Miyuki noticed this and offered, "If you'd like, he can play in out here while you fill out the paperwork."

The twenty-five year old mother was hesitant. She hasn't exactly left Ryouta's side before, but clearly seeing just how badly Ryouta wanted to play with the toys, Tetsuki gave in. "Domo," she thanked Miyuki and walked to the playpen that was gated in a circle formation. Gently placing Ryouta inside he wasted no time crawling after the nearest toy, a rattle. Shaking it once then shaking it multiple times after, the baby looked at his mother with a smile. Tetsuki smiled back and looked Ryouta in the eye. "Be a good boy for mama, okay?" Ryouta appeared to have understood her request and nodded his head. Assured, the bluenette walked away from her baby to follow Miyuki into the office.

Left to his own devices, Ryouta proceeded to play with the rattle to his heart's content. The sound pleased him immensely as its insides rolled about in an endless melody. His baby strength proved too much when the rattle flew out of his hand and landed few spaces away. Determined, Ryouta leaned forward and moved his arms in a climbing motion towards the rattle. His tiny fingers were just centimeters from its destination when all of sudden something came tumbling inside from the open window.

Ryouta put his arms around his face in a protective manner, startled by the flying object. He removed his arms to look around for any danger and when it deemed safe, looked to the window where the sound of bickering could be heard.

"What kind of throw was that?" A voice yelled. "I've seen birds throw better than you!"

"That's impossible. Birds don't have the ability to throw, aho."

"Don't call me an idiot, baka! C'mon, let's go get the ball."

The eavesdropping baby tilted his head at the conversation in confusion, never hearing words spoken at such a tone. The only tone of voice his tiny baby ears knew where soft spoken, just like his mother's. Shaking his head, the five month old baby remembered his task at hand and turned to where the rattle laid but was distracted by another toy. The toy that came from the outside.

The toy looked similar to the rattle except without the handle. The color was a mix of and orange-brown and made of plastic structure. Ryouta was mesmerized by the ball with six black lines and reached out a hand towards the sphere. He sat up himself up with the ball in his hand, spending a good few minutes staring at the toy. The blond baby couldn't explain it, but something about the ball excited him more than the rattle ever had. Laughing at his new found love (after his mama, of course), Ryouta slapped the ball as if it were a drum.

Watching from the other side of the room were the two children who played with the ball at the outside playground before it fell through the window. Both had a dumbfounded expression at the sight of the baby.

"What's that thing doing in here?" the yelling voice from before asked, scratching the back of his head.

A tsk came from beside. "You truly are an idiot. That's a _baby_ , nanodayo."

"I told you, it's Aomine! A-o-mi-ne!" the dark skinned boy corrected the green haired megane for the umpteenth time. "Get it right, Midorima!"

* * *

 **A/N:** A wild ganguro and tsundere appeared! ^0^ I'm not sure if I wrote the adoption process correctly but let's just go with it. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait everyone! This chapter took a _lot_ of rewriting and I accidentally got lazy along the way.

And I hate to break it to you, but Takao will not be a love interest for Tetsuki. The reason I introduced him as a character in this story was to become a close friend with Tetsuki and nothing more. I just wanted Tetsuki to feel that even though she was divorced and a single mother, she could still have someone to rely on. But don't worry! Her love interests will appear very soon :)

* * *

"Midorima, you go get it."

"Why should I?"

"You're the one who threw it in the window!"

"You're the one who didn't catch it."

"That's it!" Aomine growled before tackling Midorima down to the ground. It was only natural that the three year-olds would fight over something so trivial. With the dark blue haired boy's short temper and the green haired boy's uptight attitude, their bashes were of a daily occurrence. But at the end of the day, the two would come to terms and start anew.

That's when a certain bluenette came into the picture. While Miyuki transferred all her paperwork into the system Tetsuki exited the office to retrieve her now legally owned child. However, instead of seeing Ryouta playing with the rattle from before, he was now playing with a ball that she was very familiar with. Though she was certain it wasn't there before when she placed him in the playpen. Her suspicion was shortly answered by the sound what seemed like growling animals and turned her head to see the brawl of clashing colors. She was sure the two children couldn't harm each other, but nonetheless knew she'd have to stop them one way or another.

Kneeling down to Ryouta's level, Tetsuki watched his tiny hands rolling the toy basketball about. "Ryouta," she called out to him. His head turned to face his mother with a smile. "Where did that toy come from?" Ryouta processed her question in his baby brain before pointing to the open window in the room. With a nod, Tetsuki stretched a hand out towards him. "Can mama see the ball please?" Ryouta giggled cutely and rolled the ball into her palm without hesitation. The bluehead smiled in gratitude before standing to initiate her plan.

Back to the fighting children rolling around the floor, Aomine gained advantage and began to pull at Midorima's short bob-cut hair. "Take this you horoscope!" he taunted.

Midorima kicked the dark skinned boy in the stomach to put a distance between them, then straddled him to start pulling at his face as if to hold down a vicious animal before it could bite. "Watch your month ganguro!" At the comment, Aomine turned the tables and was on top once more. But before the panther could go for his friend's glasses, a round object was chucked at his head, knocking him right off of the green haired boy. Midorima blinked in confusion and saw that object that hit the fellow three year old was their basketball.

Right on his feet, Aomine held the side of his head where the ball made impact. "Who threw that?!" He looked left and right to search for the offender until his glaring eyes were set on the baby who possessed the ball just moments ago. "Alright kid, you're gonna get it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The ganguro screamed in terror and went to hide behind Midorima. "Who said that?!" he cried shakily, then whispered to his friend, "I-I-Is it a ghost?"

Gulping, the megane straightened up. "I don't remember there being a ghost in the orphanage..."

"It's rude to call a person names," Tetsuki said both at their comment and at their previous verbal fight. Soulless eyes looked down at the scared children who finally noticed her being. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated to ignite pass people who were bothersome to her, but now that she's mother, she knew it wouldn't be the right course of action. As she reached a hand out towards the forgotten basketball behind them, the two huddled close to each other thinking she was going to harm them. Proving them wrong, Tetsuki knelt down and held the ball before them. "Here."

Dark blue and green eyes opened one by one to see the ghostly woman's nice gesture. It seemed she would stay in that position until one of them took the ball so Aomine quickly snatched the basketball with one hand while the other went to grab Midorima's as they ran down the hallway until her sky blue eyes could no longer see them.

Tetsuki watched this happen in complete silence before going back to lift Ryouta into her arms. Miyuki came out the office just then to hand her documents, curious to see the bluenette's solemn expression. "Is something wrong, Kuroko-san?" the manager asked.

She shook her head. "I just saw some children fighting for a basketball," she informed the older woman.

"Oh dear, that must be Aomine and Midorima." Miyuki sighed at the thought. "Those two came to this orphanage around the same time, and being the same age, they were able to become close with one another very quickly. The problem is they don't want to be adopted."

The twenty-five year old blinked in surprise. "Don't want to be adopted?" she repeated, unable to fully understand.

Miyuki nodded, a worried look in her eyes. "Even though they fight almost every hour, those two are inseparable. It's rare to have couples that want to adopt two children, unless they are related by blood. That's why when either Aomine or Midorima is chosen but not together, I have to send the couple away." The orphanage manager looked outside the window where a glimpse of the two three year-olds were running into the playground with an orange ball in hand. "If only there was someone who would be willing to adopt them both."

Tetsuki hummed in agreement.

* * *

"So you decided to work at the orphanage?"

"Volunteer," Tetsuki corrected Takao as she watched him devour his burger. The bluehead decided to treat the raven head to a meal since he denied her offer last time, in which he favored the fast food from Maji Burger. She couldn't complain though, and after all, she was a fan of their vanilla milkshakes. "They have interesting children there," she added, remembering the peculiar pair from earlier.

After taking his final bite, Takao wiped his mouth clean. "Yeah?" he said, her comment catching his attention.

Tetsuki nodded. "There are two children who don't want to be adopted."

Takao raised his brows. "Really? Isn't normal for orphans to want to be adopted?"

"I was told they refused to be adopted unless they were together." Her eyes watched the rise and fall of Ryouta's chest as he slept soundly in the newly bought stroller, a worthy recommendation by Takao. "Though I don't see the trouble in adopting two children at once."

The raven haired man sighed and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. "That's because most people aren't are as accepting as you," Takao said. "It's easy for people to like one type of person, but it's hard to like another."

"That's not a reason to abandon a child," Tetsuki pouted, sipping her vanilla milkshake rather quickly.

A signature grin stretched along his lips. "Tet-chan's so cute when she upset!"

"I'm not upset."

He held his hands up in a defensive position, keen eyes glancing to the phone in his right hand. Takao smiled knowingly. He'll be sure to use the picture he took as blackmail one day.

* * *

"Ohayo, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki jumped at the voice, almost dropping the stack of folders in her arms if not for the bluenette who balanced them straight. "Ohayo, Kuroko-san!" the manager greeted breathlessly.

"What will I be doing today?" Tetsuki asked, watching the woman set the folders down on her desk with a huff.

She sent a smile her way. "Today I'd like you to supervise the children while they play outside," said Miyuki. "It's important to know the children that you'll be looking after."

Tetsuki nodded, familiar with the words, having been an employee at a children's daycare since she was in high school. Excusing herself to let the busy woman attend to her duties, Tetsuki pushed the baby stroller towards the exit connected to the outside playground. Ryouta stirred from his slumber and began to whine, the rowdiness coming from the playing children sounded through his sensitive ears.

Stopping a few steps in front of the play area, Tetsuki lifted Ryouta from the stroller to ease his distress. As she rocked the fussy baby, blue eyes noticed a child running her way until she hit the front of her leg. The boy fought to keep his balance after the collusion and was fortunately caught by the bluehead's free hand before he could fall to the ground. "Ow," the boy said, fixing the black framed glasses upon his face.

"Are you okay?" Tetsuki knelt to the boy's level, her brows furrowed with worry. That's when she realized who had bumped into her. "Ah."

Midorima looked up at the bluenette and let out a yelp, yesterday's encounter on his mind. He stepped a few feet away, gathering the attention of some of the other children. Tetsuki would've taken the time to introduce herself at that moment but was interrupted by the wailing coming from the baby in her hands. "There, there," she cooed. "It's okay, Ryouta."

Said baby's crying certainly caught the rest of children's attention to the mysterious woman whose hair reflected the sky. Midorima watched her, not sure what to do. The greenhead couldn't explain, however, why he no longer felt the same fear he felt from when they first met. For a moment he couldn't hear the wails coming from the baby, his ears focused on the sound of the woman's soft, motherly coos that managed to calm him as well. Hesitantly, he walked towards Tetsuki and looked down at the crying baby. He glanced at the woman before bringing a hand to pat Ryouta's head in comfort. "Yosh, yosh..."

Tetsuki watched Midorima as he tried to settle Ryouta's wails and smiled softly. "Thank you, Midorima-kun." Cries formed into quiet hiccups as golden eyes stared curiously into the three year old's green eyes. Reaching a chubby hand towards the boy, Ryouta let out a giggle when his tiny fingers grasped Midorima's cheek. Embarrassed, the greenhead let the baby have his way. The laughter of the other gathering children only added to his embarrassment.

From the side, Aomine watched the ghost woman capture the attention of the whole orphanage. Passive eyes stared at the sight of the restless red upon Midorima's face, not missing the faint smile forming on his friend's lips.

* * *

"She said she was going to adopt someone," Midorima told the dark skinned boy laying on the top bunk of the bed. It was Tetsuki's fourth day at the orphanage meaning she would leave in three days. The greenhead found himself becoming closer to the woman, which was a surprise to him since they were different blood types. Though, aside from Aomine, Midorima was never really close to the other orphans from the beginning. But after meeting Tetsuki, Midorima was glad that a person like her didn't judge his infatuation of sorts to Oha-Asa like the others did. Not that he'd tell her that or anything.

Lost in thought the megane almost forgot that he had asked his friend a question until Aomine replied with a halfhearted, "Honto?"

Midorima made a sound in confirmation, twiddling his thumbs as he sat the end of the bottom bunk. Above him, Aomine stared up at the ceiling, replaying the words in his head. Every since Tetsuki came into their lives, the ganguro's heart had felt heavier with each passing day. The feeling of jealousy filled his system, but Aomine knew better than anyone that the reason Midorima was still at the orphanage was because of him. Most people like the greenhead more, he noticed, and no matter how hard he tried he failed to impress any of the adopters. Midorima would see this each time and would refuse the adoption. And now that Tetsuki mentioned adoption, the navy haired boy couldn't find himself to try. As long as a person like her could make a person like Midorima happy everyday, Aomine could send off his friend with a smile.

His only regret would be saying goodbye to the one person he wished was his mother, too.

* * *

It's been a week since Tetsuki had become Ryouta's legal mother and a volunteer at the orphanage. The experience greatly benefited her knowledge on children, especially after interacting with the teenagers, which would be most helpful for Ryouta's growth to come. However, the real reason behind her involvement with the orphanage was because of the unexplained feeling that she was leaving something behind. Luckily, the bluenette was able to come to a conclusion on her last day of volunteering.

Her hands were cuffed together as she pressed the sticky rice into a tight triangular shape. Setting down the last serving on the tray, Tetsuki covered the last batch of onigiri with a clear plastic film before placing it on the cart. As her final task, Miyuki had her make enough onigiri's to feed a hundred people. She wasn't sure what the occasion was for but accepted the job nonetheless.

From the other side of the orphanage, she pushed the cart out the kitchen door connected to the outside playground. Carefully setting down the three trays down on the picnic tables the bluehead noticed the busy crowd of what looked like a camera crew. Among them, she noticed Miyuki speaking to a person in a business suit. Must be someone famous, Tetsuki thought before making her way back to the kitchen.

On her way back, she noticed a small figure standing on the basketball court just outside of the kitchen. Coming closer to the court Tetsuki noticed the person was, in fact, Aomine staring at the ground silently. She reached the three year old in a couple steps until she stood behind him. "What are you doing here, Aomine-kun?" Tetsuki asked the boy. While she was in the kitchen, she had Midorima watch Ryouta for her in one of the playrooms. Though she remembered seeing Aomine with the greenhead before she left Ryouta.

Aomine gave a slight jump at her presence. "I'm not really good with babies..." he mumbled, avoiding any possible eye contact. Tetsuki noticed this easily but decided to say anything. A few moments passed until Aomine turned around and bowed his head to her, his voice raised as he said, "Please take good care of Midorima!"

"I will," she told the navy haired boy after letting his words process in her head.

Her reply caused Aomine to bite his lip when he felt his eyes beginning to water. Still in a bowing position, he continued to speak hurriedly. "The first thing he does when he wakes up is listen to Oha-Asa, his favorite food is red bean soup and he likes it hot or cold, and sometimes he sleeps with his glasses on but he doesn't like to admit it because he's a tsundere, and, and, and—" Aomine stood up right and faced her directly, water shining in his dark blue eyes as they refuse to form into tears. "And I won't forgive you if you make him cry!"

"Even if it means you'll be left behind?"

The question caught him off guard. His tiny hands tightened into fists and he once again faced the ground, eyes screwed shut. "M-Midorima really likes you," he began to sniffle in between words, his heart aching with each word he spoke. "A-And if he loses this chance to finally be adopted by you then I-I-I won't get in the way."

Kneeling to his height, stale sky-blue eyes met watery navy blue before Testuki told the boy bluntly, "I refuse."

Aomine blinked, confused. "What..?"

"I thought you would be glad," she said with a tilt of the head. "You can still be by Midorima-kun's side."

"Yeah, but... You told Midorima you were going to adopt! Are you messing with us?!"

Tetsuki shook her head. "Not at all," she stood up slowly, her eyes looking else where. "I am merely following my personal conditions."

"Conditions?" repeated Aomine.

"It's true that I will be adopting," she confirmed while walking towards the trail leading to the kitchen and stopped far enough for Aomine to hear, her back facing the still confused three year old. "But under the condition that I adopt two children." Turning to face Aomine, she smiled with a soft look in her usually deceased eyes. "If you wanted a mother, all you need to do is ask."

The dark skinned boy stood frozen, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. What was she saying?, Aomine thought in disbelief. How did she figure it out? Did Midorima say something? Questions filled his head but were all washed away by Tetsuki's words. The very words he wanted to hear ever since he became an orphan.

Wet snot from his nose mixed with his tears but that didn't stop him from running to Tetsuki's open arms. He hugged her tightly as he cried loudly to the sky, his heartache soothed by the warm feeling brought from the hug of his new mother.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let's pretend that a three year old could talk this clearly, hehe.

Yay! New additions to the family! From this point on I will be focusing on Tetsuki's love interests. I won't say who they are yet, but I can tell you there will be three. That was mostly the reason why I had such a hard time with writing this chapter. I wrote a whole bunch of stuff but a lot of it was misplaced due to wrong timing and bad transitions. I will try to go back to weekly updates now that I basically have most of chapter 4 written from what I took out. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ink spilled into fine lines as he signed his name on his last contract of the day. Clicking the pen closed, he closed the folder and set the document to the side. Heterochromic eyes of red and gold looked out the window of the moving car with arms crossed along his chest. "How much longer?"

Gray eyes stared steadily at the road. "We'll be arriving in five minutes," his secretary answered.

Akashi Seijuro, president of Akashi Enterprises, switched his view from the window to glance at the gray haired driver. "Are they aware of my conditions?" the redhead asked, his voice as sharp as a knife.

The man was in no way in his golden years and was actually at the tender age of twenty-seven despite the color of his hair. Secretary Chihiro behaved in a secluded manner that almost matched his own making it easier to communicate with the older man, in a sense. What he most appreciated about the older man was the ability to perform without question. Disobedience would not be tolerated in his company, be it clients or employees, for Akashi was absolute.

"The manager has given her word to have the children on their best behavior," Chihiro told him. "If not, I will correct the problem immediately."

His lips pulled into a smirk at the secretary's words, their eyes making contact through the rear view mirror. "As it should," he said just as they arrived at their destination. Chihiro turned off the engine before going out and around the car to open Akashi's door. One leg after the other, the redhead slipped out of the vehicle with a grace of an Akashi and was greeted by the middle age woman waiting at the orphanage's entrance.

"Welcome to the orphanage, sir!" Miyuki exclaimed, bowing her head to the important figure along with his company. "The interviewers have already arrived and have started their preparations."

He held a hand in greeting to the middle aged woman. "I thank you, Miyuki-san, for all the hard work you've done over the years."

Miyuki blushed at the handsome millionaire's words. "Oh, not at all! If it weren't for the extra help I've had as of late, I wouldn't be receiving such praise." Akashi gave a polite smile before following the manager to where the interviewing would commence, Chihiro following suit.

As the staff made final adjustments to their equipment, Akashi eyed the innocent children running about without a care in the world. Despite being the benefactor of an orphanage, the bachelor never had any sort of interaction with children whatsoever. Being born an only child and educated by private tutors, Akashi rarely had any contact with people his age. As an heir of one of Japan's most renowned companies, his first human interactions consisted of his parents, the manor's servants, and important business partners twice his age. The thought of having children never occurred to him to the point he had given up on the idea. After all, it's not just anyone who could impress an Akashi.

Suddenly feeling parched, Akashi turned to Chihiro. "I need a glass of water." Not waiting for any acknowledgement, the redhead walked towards the building, avoiding the smaller beings with every step. A couple seconds passed until he addressed the unwanted company following behind him. "Is there a reason you're following me, Chihiro?"

"For protection," came an answer.

Eyes looked menacingly at the secretary. "Are you worried about what a mere child could do to me?"

"What you'll do to that 'mere child' is what I'm worried about."

* * *

Right when they entered the room, Aomine rushed to the greenhead with a new fresh set of tears coming down his face. The force caused Midorima to lose balance and fall to the ground, the navyhead hugging the oxygen out of his system. " _Usotsuki!_ "

Midorima put his hands on his friend's shoulders and pushed him off his body to face him directly. "What are you talking about, nanodayo?" he questioned, mixed between confusion and annoyance.

"You think you getting adopted would get rid of me, huh? Think again! From now on I'm never gonna leave your side so don't even think about leaving mine!" the ganguro cried miserably and planted his face into Midorima's shirt, arms fastened around him.

The megane blinked a couple times before looking to the bluenette at the door. Tetsuki sent him a smile. "Say hello to your new _otouto_."

In that moment, his world suddenly got bigger. The dreadful thought of saying goodbye to his only friend that he's known since he was abandoned disappeared with a single smile. Ever since he came to the orphanage not once did he hesitate to deny adoption if it meant separating from Aomine. Sure his arrogance was annoying and they fought over the littlest things, but Midorima learned to look beyond that. And he wasn't just saying that because they were the same blood type.

After meeting Tetsuki, however, Midorima became worried. Questions he thought he'd never ask before became relevant with each passing day like, "what if she doesn't like me?" or "what if I can't keep my promise?" But now, all forms uncertainty were washed away by one single woman. He was indebted to her now, he supposed, and vowed to repay her kindness as a brother and son.

Tears welled up in his green eyes, soaking his long eyelashes with just one blink. Embarrassed by his emotional outbreak he also buried his face into Aomine's shirt, grasping the boy's shirt tightly. "Baka," he muffled into the fabric. "Don't decide things on your own." The two hugged for what felt like hours until they were interrupted by a hand digging its way in between their chests. Looking down, they watched the forgotten baby crawl into their laps and situate himself into a sitting position. Ryouta felt he had done no harm to their moment and shot them a toothless smile.

Aomine was the first compose himself and grinned at the blond baby. "Be prepared Ryouta!" he warned the baby playfully. "Onii-chan's gonna be Kaa-chan's favorite son now!"

A 'hmph' came from the other three year old as he raised the glasses higher upon his nose. "We'll see about that."

The three boys fell into a fit of laughs that brought pride to Tetsuki heart. A month ago it seemed impossible for her to even think of creating her own family but now she had one right before her eyes. Right then and there, she vowed she would do everything in her power to give them the life they deserved. Quickly taking a picture of the happy trio on her smartphone, the bluenette walked to the multi-colored haired children and placed a gentle hand on the two three year old's heads. "I will go to Miyuki-san to tell her the news," she said looking back and forth at the two. "If you have any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Heh! We're waiting on you, you know."

Tetsuki smiled, embracing Aomine and Midorima with Ryouta in the middle. Ruffling their hairs, she turned to head back to the kitchen where the shortcut to the playground would take her to where Miyuki was. The bluenette paid no mind to her steps, too busy with making the picture her new wallpaper to notice a skip in her step. One would say she looked like a school girl who had been confessed to and it was at times like this she thanked her phantom genes for hiding her presence.

Approaching the kitchen, Tetsuki headed straight to the door on the opposite side but her feet come to a sudden halt at the doorway. The once empty kitchen now occupied two men dressed in matching black suits, their appearance screaming importance. One man was taller than the other by just a few centimeters and had their backs facing towards her. Though what caught her attention the most was the too familiar color of red upon the shorter man's head. Unwanted memories rose against her will as she stood frozen with only one name one her mind.

"Taiga-kun..."

* * *

 _ **Two Months Ago...**_

* * *

 _Red stained her once ocean filled eyes, her sight focused on one thing in particular. Weak hands gripped the sliding door of the apartment balcony as the wind blew through her hair in a slow rhythm. It took all her courage to use her voice once again but she knew if she didn't, she'd lose the last chance to fix what had already been broken. "Taiga-kun..." she croaked to her husband. "Please..."_

 _Said man stood still at her call, unresponsive. His elbows rested along the railing with hands folded together. It was almost impossible to tell where the hair on his head began or ended as the red spikes merged with the setting sun facing their way. It had been a week since they received the unfortunate news at the hospital, none of them speaking of the matter once they arrived home. At the end of each passing day, she'd find him on the balcony watching the sunset without muttering a single word. There was an agonizing silence between the husband and wife, but before Tetsuki could call his name once more, Kagami turned around and walked passed her. The bluenette whipped her head to follow his fast movements and realized where he was heading._

 _Following close behind, Tetsuki clenched her hands into her ankle length skirt when tears began to form. "Please don't do this," she begged the redhead, watching him place his shoes on at the doorway. "I know I'm at fault... You can curse me all you want a-a-and that'll be fine," she brought a quick hand to wipe away her now pouring tears. "Just as long as you don't go... Not when I need you most, please..."_

 _Fate seemed to play with her emotions and made her think that maybe, just maybe, he finally listened to her one request when his hand hovered above the door handle. If he turned away, she could fix their wounded bond and broken hearts. She could rebuild and they could go to sleep knowing tomorrow would be different. Her conscience told her otherwise but Tetsuki vowed to fight to make things right. If he just turned away..._

 _But he didn't._

 _Kagami pulled the door handle open and walked out of her life then and there. Tetsuki felt all strength to stand evaporate and slowly sunk to the floor. She had failed. Failed to be a wife, failed to conceive a child, failed to save her first love. Raising her hand to her water-filled eyes she watched sadly as the sunset gleamed against her wedding ring, the harmless band staring back at her mockingly. Overwhelmed, the blueheaded woman sobbed into her hand upon the apartment floor, the sight of the redhead's back as her last and final memory of her once beloved husband._

* * *

 _ **Presently...**_

* * *

Both men turned to the faint but evident whisper, Chihiro finding the source before Akashi. Red and gold eyes widened a fraction before narrowing in thought. It took him a second before realized the third presence in the room. Normally, his eyes were sharp and alert, catching even the slightest bit of movement. So why had he missed the sight of bluenette before him?

Akashi bore his heterochromic eyes into the woman's and regretted doing so when tears began to fall one by one down her pale face. Her hands went to cover her mouth as mumbles of the name she had said spilled from her lips in a chant. The situation confused him greatly though it didn't show. Akashi turned to his secretary in hopes he wasn't the only one, but instead saw a side of the gray haired man he never saw before.

Ghostly eyes widened as they focused on the crying woman across from them. Akashi couldn't have predicted his next move and did nothing to stop Chihiro when he practically zoomed to the other side of the kitchen to stand before the bluenette. His hand gently came around the hand that covered her mouth and brought it down to her side. Chihiro used his thumb to wipe away the trailing tear along her cheek.

Before Akashi could wonder his secretary's intentions, Chihiro began to speak. "Tetsuki," he said lowly.

Her incoherent chants settled at the sound of her name. Blinking her wet eyes twice, Tetsuki returned to reality to see a familiar face in front of her. The sight brought her at ease as she mumbled, "Onii-san..."

Chihiro said nothing, took her by the hand, and lead her away from the traumatic figure who was his boss. The consequences of leaving Akashi without consent or explanation hadn't occurred to him, not when his precious baby sister was emotionally unstable.

The two presumed siblings exited the scene leaving heterochromic eyes to watch in silence as they went. He held no opinion in particular to the emotional scene despite being the supposed cause. Though Akashi will admit, something about the bluenette interested him in a way no other woman had before.

"'Taiga-kun', huh."

* * *

Some would find the silence unbearable but for the Kuroko siblings, it was comforting. Neither of the two spoke after escaping from the redhead as they sat side by side upon the play mats, accompanied by three other children. Ryouta sat in the eldest's lap while chewing away at his black tie. Aomine and Midorima sat by their new mother, eyeing their suspicious relative. "I guess this makes me an Oji-san now," Chihiro said finally. When he got no reply from his sister, he added, "Have you told Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

"They've met Ryouta," she said quietly, subconsciously running her fingers through Midorima's green locks. "I'm not sure how they will react to Aomine and Midorima."

Chihiro watched as Tetsuki stared mindlessly into space, the redness in eyes still recovering from earlier. She had done the same thing two months ago when her bastard of a husband left her. It was one memory the gray haired man could remember very clearly. Chihiro had just gotten off of work that day when he received a phone call from Tetsuki. When he answered the call, it was no later than a nanosecond before he found himself running to his sister side. Chihiro remembered how hard his chest heaved from his running, his entire attire ruined but he didn't care. The only thought on his mind was killing the man who dared to make his little sister cry.

With a sigh, Chihiro removed his now wrinkled tie from Ryouta's wet mouth and cleared his throat. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I will tell them."

Tetsuki seemed to snap out of it then. "Onii-san," she breathed.

But the grayhead shook his head. "What you need is to about what these kids will eat tonight. I take it you've run out of groceries again?"

"I still have eggs."

A smile formed upon his lips. Now she sounds like herself, Chihiro thought in relief. Tetsuki always did like having boiled eggs whenever she felt down. He just wasn't sure how her kids would do eating the same dish for a whole week. Pulling out his wallet, he took her hand and placed a good amount of yen to last her until the end of the month. Tetsuki blinked, looking at the money and back to her brother. "What is this?"

"A gift from Oji-san," was all he said before standing to help Tetsuki get on her feet, Ryouta bouncing in his arms. "C'mon," he said, slightly pushing her to walk. "Let's give these kids an Okaa-san." Aomine and Midorima perked at the suggestion and followed Tetsuki with one hand in both of hers.

* * *

Two hours of interviewing and photo taking later, the day came to a slow end. Chihiro was quiet during the drive back but was mentally prepared for anything Akashi had in store for him. Which came soon enough when the redhead said from the back seat, "That was the first time you acted out of turn, Chihiro. Your punishment will not be taken lightly."

"I understand," came a reply from the driver seat.

Akashi crossed his arms, staring long and hard at Chihiro through the reflection of the rearview mirror. It was a given that a personality like Chihiro's that he'd receive no kind of reaction, but the redhead didn't back down. "This is the first time I've met a member of your family," he began, watching the gray haired secretary intently.

A moment passed before Chihiro nodded. He hoped his silent response would drop the subject but Akashi continued.

"That woman," the redhead got straight to the point, "Your _imouto_ ; I'm afraid I didn't give her a very good first impression."

Chihiro knew what Akashi was trying to get at and although his words seemed insensitive, the secretary saw that he meant no harm. After all, he couldn't blame his boss for possessing the same unique hair color as his ex-brother-in-law. Deciding to give the redhead some insight, Chihiro admitted, "She mistook you for someone else. I apologize for involving you, sir."

The heir fell silent, unsatisfied when the subject was dropped. Akashi had thought such an answer would bring closure to his curiosity when in reality it did the exact opposite. The response brought him to an endless list of questions as the image of bluenette bathed in tears became imprinted in his mind. Just who was this 'Taiga-kun'?

* * *

 **A/N:** Trash, that's who :) Thank you all who corrected me in the last chapter, it's been a while since I've seen or talked to a three year old so my memory is a little fuzzy. Anywho, hurray for more characters! Akashi is the first love interest to be introduced so that leaves two more! Who do you think they're gonna be? Hohohoho.

Thanks to the lovely suggestion made by _Kichou_ , I think I'll be starting a spin-off series for this story about Aomine, Midorima, and Kise in their teenage years. I would very much like the idea of writing from their point of view and how protective they'd be around their Mama Tetsuki. Also, I will be referring to Aomine and Midorima by their first names from now on since they are now Kurokos ^_^ Thank you for reading and remember to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

The shrill of the telephone filled the quiet apartment at the stroke of eight in the morning. Shintaro was usually a light sleeper and had already woke from his slumber an hour before he heard the ringing, as his mind was occupied elsewhere.

Arriving at his new home with his new mother was an experience enough, but to find her beside him—breathing softly in her sleep with one arm secured around his shoulders while the other wrapped his new brother's small waist—was enough to leave him speechless. Although he wasn't wearing his glasses, he could tell his mother was as beautiful as the princesses he read in fairytales. What captivated him the most was her unique hair color that matched the sky. Shintaro recalled the days he would look up the blue sky and hope that one day he would and Daiki would find a family.

Who would have thought the women with hair as the sky would become his mother.

Shintaro wasn't sure how long he had been staring at his mother nor how long the house telephone had been ringing, but finally came to his senses when he felt Daiki begin to thrash around due to the noise. Careful to make his movements unknown, Shintaro reached for his glasses on the bedside dresser, slipped them on, and maneuvered himself out of bed quietly the best he could.

Entering the kitchen where the ringing originated, the green haired toddler mustered all his strength to climb up a chair of the dining table and reach for the phone on the counter. Taking a guess for which button would stop the offending sound, Shintaro pressed the green button.

And stopped the ringing did. Shintaro, satisfied with his work, made to climb down from the chair until he heard a faint " _Hello?_ " come from the phone. Startled, the toddler lost his balance and closed his eyes in fear as he waited for his body to connect to the ground.

"That was close," he heard as arms enveloped him before impact. When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother's worried expression. Shintaro felt tears well up in his eyes and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the blue haired woman's neck. When she replied with a gentle rub on his back, his sobs slowly became louder.

Tetsuki rocked Shintaro side to side, one arm supporting his bum as his legs held her close on both sides of her waist. With her free hand, she reached for the phone and placed it in the crook of her neck. Once it was fully secured, she finally responded, " _Moshi moshi?_ "

" _Tetsuki?_ " came from the other line. It was her brother.

"Ohayo, Onii-san," Tetsuki greeted whilst rubbing soothing circles on Shintaro's back, his sobs growing. "Is something the matter?"

" _Sort of. Did I leave my wallet at your place?_ "

So that's what Daiki found yesterday. After dinner with her family, her brother escorted her and her sons home. Due to his sister's stubbornness, Chihiro had spent the night and left early in the morning to work. "Yes," said Tetsuki shortly.

A sigh of relief could be heard from her brother. " _Do you mind bringing it to my work? I need to drive my boss later today and my driver license is in my_ wallet."

"I understand. When should I come bring it?"

" _During my lunch. I tell the front desk to let you up._ "

And with that, Chihiro ended the call. Placing the phone back in the charger, Tetsuki made her way to the living room couch with a now silent Shintaro in tow. She knelt before the couch and placed the sniffling toddler on the cushions so they came face to face. Wiping away the remaining tears, Tetsuki asked, "What were you doing so early in the morning, Shintaro?"

The green haired megane was hiccuping between his words as he answered, "There... was... ringing... a-a-and when... I-I went to stop... it.. it.. it—" Tetsuki shushed him, afraid the boy might pass out. Fully understanding his intentions, she stroked his hair until his breathing evened.

"Arigato, Shintaro," she said with a small, but genuine smile. "However, next time, you tell me okay? It's dangerous to climb up high places." Shintaro nodded vigorously, trying to forget the fear of falling.

Tetsuki felt remorse for the boy, as well as anger toward herself for not watching over her own child. She'll remember to thank the heavens that she was able to catch him before any injuries could occur. Gently, she parted his bangs and placed a kiss upon his forehead, causing Shintaro to look her in the eyes. "It's okay to fall Shintaro," she soothed his worries. "Because I will always be there to catch you. But you also have to grow big and strong, so when I'm not there, you can pick yourself up again."

Shintaro tried to understand her words the best he could but knew that his mother was being nothing less than supportive. The words _big and strong_ stuck to him and there was only one way for him to get to that point. Sheepishly, he grabbed his mother's hand, and asked, "Can I have some milk?"

The blue haired woman couldn't help but smile. Her message got through to him, she supposed. "Of course, but first you need to wake up Daiki." She needn't say anymore as he hopped off the couch and ran into the bedroom to complete his task. Rising from her knees, Tetsuki followed to fetch Ryouta with thoughts of buying more milk later that day.

* * *

Typing away the final paragraphs of his report, Chihiro completed his workload of the day. Once he organized the papers into a folder and into his briefcase, the gray haired secretary glanced over his boss's agenda which mainly consisted of driving him destination after destination and attending meeting after meeting.

Glancing to the picture frame beside his computer screen, Chihiro zoned into the memory of his first day as a third year in high school. Beside him at some distance was his little sister beginning her first year. They both held the same deadpan expression due to genetics, but only Chihiro could tell Tetsuki was at happier back then. After all, it was where she had met the love of her life.

The subject had always bugged the eldest sibling, though he agreed with his parents to never mention, as to why a man they all approved of would divorce their youngest Kuroko and leave without a word. Especially shortly after Tetsuki was discovered to be sterile.

Unlike Tetsuki, Chihiro possessed a more expressive side—courtesy of his mother—hidden beneath the surface. Where Tetsuki felt pain, Chihiro felt anger. Anger for trusting a man to marry his sister, only to leave when he discovers her imperfections. Anger for watching his little sister break day by day.

Despite the hatred, all he wanted was an answer. To know the reason why Kagami Taiga disappeared from their lives.

Trying to push away the memory, the twenty-seven year old had yet to notice his younger boss leaning against the door frame of his office. "Is something the matter, Chihiro?" Akashi interrogated more than inquired.

Said secretary straighten in his seat with expression flat. "Nothing, sir."

The redhead questioned no further but made his way to sit in one of the vacant seats in from of the grayhead's desk, and boldly grabbed the picture his secretary had been staring long and hard at. Akashi had his share, as he stared at the short blue haired teen in the picture with memories of their first encounter from a week ago. No woman had ever captivated the cold chairman like the youngest Kuroko had, especially a woman he unintentionally brought to tears. Akashi was left with many questions unanswered including as to why the blue haired woman from a week ago resembled nothing to the teen in the picture.

And Akashi despised curiosity.

Setting the frame back on his secretary's desk, Akashi stood to his feet and left the office without a word. This infatuation should be terminated before it grew. The redhead concluded the woman was weak, and the weak had no place in his life, much less his heart. For Akashi is absolute.

* * *

The family of four stood before the 300-meter building in awe, overwhelmed with its dominance compared to the smaller buildings in Tokyo. Even the name Akashi Enterprises was radiating with complete power. Walking through the automatic sliding doors, the interior withheld their awe, from the golden tile flooring to the grand mahogany of the front desk.

Tetsuki approached said desk and called for the lady tapping away at her computer. "Excuse, I'm here to see—"

As expected the well-groomed woman yelp in fright, frantically turning around her in search of the voice. "W-Who said that?!"

Deadpanned, the mother of three tried to call to the woman once more. "I'm right here Miss."

"Oh!" the woman caught on, finally noticing the bluehead before her. "How may I help you?" she finally asked.

"I'm here to see my brother Kuroko Chihiro, I am his sister, Kuroko Tetsuki."

After scavenging through some papers, the woman found her temporary id card. "Ah yes, he said you'd come." She handed the pass to Tetsuki. "Here you go! Please remember to return it once you come back down."

Nodding in thanks, Tetsuki guided her children before the gates that allowed them to enter the elevators. She knelt before Daiki who looked at her with wide navy blue eyes and gave a small smile. "Daiki," she said softly. "Can you be a responsible boy for me and wear this badge?"

Daiki gasped with glee. "Hai! Kaa-chan! I promise to be extra extra reasonable!"

"Responsible," Tetsuki corrected.

"Yeah, that!" Daiki savored the head pet he received and lowered his head for his mother to place the necklace around his neck. Grasping the badge around in his hand, the dark skinned boy felt as though he was promoted to captain and lead his mother to the gates.

Shintaro pushed Ryouta's stroller as Tetsuki lifted Daiki into her arms to have the badge scanned, due to his inability to reach the scanner himself. Tetsuki could see the amazement in his eyes when the gates opened for them to pass, and placed a loving kiss on his cheek before setting him to his feet. While Daiki was busy jumping with joy, Tetsuki ushered the stroller inside and saw her green haired son staring at the ground dejectedly.

"Shintaro?" He raised his head at the call of his name, almost giving himself a head rush. Tetsuki tilted her head before asking, "Is something the matter?"

Pouting, the megane looked to the ground again and twisted his foot side to side absentmindedly. "No..."

Oh, the joy of having a tsundere for a child.

Tetsuki hummed, glancing at Shintaro to the corner of her eyes. "Perhaps you'd like to press the elevator button?"

As if she fired a gun, Shintaro looked at her with surprise before rushing after Daiki and pressed the circular button on the wall before he could. Of course, a dispute between the three year olds followed, but Shintaro never looked happier to have done something for his mother.

* * *

"Is there a reason as to why I am waiting, Chihiro?"

 _Why did Tetsuki have to have the worst stamina ever?_ The twenty-seven year old mentally cursed. Rushing the tiny woman was out of the question now. "Well sir," Chihiro tried to stall. "I waiting for something to be delivered before we go."

"And this something is more important than my time?" Heterochromic eyes burnt into his soul with every passing second.

Chihiro was ready to do his boss a favor and kill himself then and there. _I'm not gonna let Tetsuki live this down_. His eyes glanced at the clock, five minutes passed his lunch, and back to the redhead. Screaming inwardly, he opened his mouth to reply with a hesitant "yes," but was saved by the _ding!_ of the elevator doors opening.

"Gomen Onii-san," Tetsuki apologized as she rushed to return the brown leather wallet to its owner. She quickly turned to Akashi, who had yet to sense her presence, and bowed. "Forgive me for intruding."

Akashi was surprised to see the blue haired woman, although it did not show. He put on a facade to hide his irritation and gave her a polite smile. Call him a sadist, but the redhead was curious to see her reaction to their meeting this time.

Long locks of blue flew back as Tetsuki raised her head to face her older brother's boss. Her observant eyes caught sight of the red spikes upon his head, reminding her of the incident from a week ago. Shaking off the trauma, Tetsuki directed her eyes to the man in front of her, causing them to go widen a fraction. She had never seen a pair of eyes that could look so menacing yet hold the most unique beauty.

Clearing her throat, Tetsuki bowed her once more in greeting. "Domo. I'm Kuroko Tetsuki, Chihiro's younger sister," she introduced, trying to avoid the redness of his hair. "I'm afraid our first encounter wasn't very memorable. I apologize for that."

Akashi waved his hand. "Not at all," he said holding his smile. _On the contrary, it was quite memorable._

Their encounter was something Chihiro was not expecting. He tried to advert Akashi's attention in hopes of cutting their conversation. "We should go, sir."

Deciding not to correct the gray haired secretary for giving him orders (in front of his little sister at that), Akashi guided Tetsuki to the elevators. Chihiro was already inside, holding the doors for Akashi to enter. The redhead entered and turned, only to see Tetsuki waiting in front of them, most likely for the next elevator.

Just before the doors could completely close, Akashi placed a hand in the gap, causing the doors to reopen. "Come, Tetsuki," he ordered the woman, the aggressive tone faint as he spoke.

Tetsuki blinked at the sound of her first name, surprising her with the sudden intimacy. "Oh," she mumbled. Glancing to the side where her children waited patiently. "I don't think they'll be much room left."

"I insist." Tetsuki wasn't sure, but something about those red and golden eyes caused her to respond without further complaint. Guiding Daiki and Shintaro inside, she pushed the sleeping Ryouta's stroller inside the elevator and situated herself beside Akashi.

The ride down was fairly quiet until Daiki tugged on his uncle's pants. Chihiro glanced down at the dark skinned boy as he whispered not to quietly, "Who's that guy with the weird eyes, Ji-chan?" At that point, Chihiro swore he saw the light. It was bad enough that Akashi hated children, but to be called weird insured a world of disaster. Just what was Akashi thinking letting in Tetsuki intentionally when he knew she had children?

Akashi withheld his growing rage at the comment. Thankfully, the elevator doors opened and Chihiro excused himself to fetch the car before he was murdered on site. Akashi motioned for the family of four to exit first before he, too, made his way out. The two adults walked to the front doors in silence.

"I apologize Akashi-san," Tetsuki broke the silence. "I was caught off guard by Daiki's... comment."

The redhead nodded without a sound, leaving Tetsuki uneasy. "If it helps any, I think you have very unique eyes," Tetsuki said truthfully.

Akashi looked at the woman, stunned by the compliment. Hiding his surprise, the chairman decided to elaborate on the subject. "Oh?"

Tetsuki nodded. "It is almost as though..." she brought a hesitant hand to his face, ghosting over his golden eye. "As though there is another life held with them."

He would've allowed the unexpected touch of the woman before him if it weren't for the interruption of the employee summoning him to the car. "That's very nice of you to say, Tetsuki," he said quickly with a smile, unaware if it was genuine or not. "I look forward to seeing you in the future." He walked toward the car with grace, but not before placing a gentle kiss on the back of Tetsuki's hand.

Daiki watched as the red haired man walked away from his mother and entered the black vehicle, ever confused as the car drove away. Crossing his arms with a puff, he yelled, "Seriously, who is that guy?!"

* * *

" _HE DID WHAT?!_ "

Junpei had to tighten his grip on the two cups of water from spilling when his fiancée slammed both palms on the table. Letting out a breath of relief, he set the cups down and took a seat beside Riko—only to be shaken aggressively back and forth. "Did you hear that Junpei?! He kissed her hand! _Her hand!_ "

Once he was steadied, the ravenhead fixed his glasses and asked his kouhai, "Who did?"

"Akashi Sejiuro-san," said kouhai answered before taking a sip of water.

Riko was practically beaming. "Akashi?! As in Akashi Enterprises?!" When Tetsuki nodded in confirmation, the brunette shook Junpei again whilst entering a fit of giggles. "Oh my little Tetsuki-kun! You've struck gold!"

Did she really? Tetsuki hasn't had any romantic interest since her divorce, and she had wanted to devote the time she had now to her children. "I'm not sure..." she sighed.

Deciding to throw his cents in, Junpei leaned back and crossed his arms. "There's no rush," he advised. "But I think it wouldn't hurt to consider a relationship."

Tetsuki held the cup in her hands a little tighter, hesitant to answer. After the months of Taiga's absence, Tetsuki can admit that she had been doing well without him. Perhaps she had adopted to fill the void, but it had been the best decision she had ever made. They needed her as much as she needed them, and she vowed to do her best raising them, even if it meant on her own. But another relationship?

She wasn't sure her heart could take it.

Riko noticed her friend's hesitation and removed the bluenette's hands from the cup, and held them in her own. "You may not feel it now, but you are the strongest person I know. To be honest, I was scared when you returned to work at the daycare after the news. But I know you returned because of your love for kids. That's why I'm very proud of you for adopting. Because if there's one thing we know," she glanced at Junpei with a confident smile, in which he returned,"is that you never give up."

The grip on Tetsuki's hands tightened. "Your life with Taiga was filled with many memories. We're not asking you to throw them away, but instead cherish them as they were. It's time to let go of the pain and take the chance to find someone who will treat ten times better than that Bakagami ever will."

Tetsuki, close to tears, bit her lip, switching her gaze between the couple. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll try."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys... I have no excuse for my lack of updates. A lot of things have happened since I've last updated. I realize the burden of unkept promises, and I really want to make it up to those reading my story. This storyline is completely finished; my only problem is transitioning and placement.

The reason I am updating now is because I now have more time. In addition to going to my first Anime Expo this year, my motivation was renewed. At this point, I know it's too much to ask, but please be patient with me. However, I will not tolerate unreasonable "reviews" on this story. I do not want my work to be a product of threats against me.

I hope you liked this semi-emotional chapter. Thank you for reading and remember to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you all for you support on the last chapter! I feel all chummy on the inside :) And many thanks to _7BlueHana_ for your friendly suggestion! I've even gone back and revised my other chapters with Grammarly, it really helps!

* * *

"A maid of honor, huh? I can see the excitement in your eyes," snickered Takao. Tetsuki was sitting at one of the children's tables in the store, close to losing consciousness due to lack of sleep. If it weren't for Shintaro poking her arm occasionally, she would've been lost to the dream world.

The bluenette let out another yawn. "I would be if had more than two hours of sleep," she drawled, blinking one eye lazily after the other. That was the last time she'd sleepover at Riko's until after her wedding.

Takao couldn't find the heart in him to disturb his friend any longer and continued to sweep the store grounds as Tetsuki entered a silent slumber. Once he was finished, he came around the cashier counter, only to find a green haired boy in his place. "Aha," the ravenhead glanced to the side awkwardly. "What can I do for you Shin-chan?"

Green little brows furrowed at the nickname. "Do you know Oha-Asa?" he grumbled.

"Oha-Asa?" Takao repeated. "The daily horoscope?"

Shintaro nodded in confirmation before looking everywhere except at Takao. "Okaa-san is sleeping and I don't have a inte-inter..."

"Internet?"

"Yes, that." The green haired toddler finally looked up at the tall black haired man and puffed his cheeks as he declared, "I need to know my lucky item."

He had to turn to the side to silence his laughing. Sure he knew the Oha-Asa horoscopes, but he didn't think people actually followed them! Kids sure do have weird hobbies these days. Wiping a tear from his eyes, Takao chuckled. "Alright kid, I'll look it up for you." After Shintaro had told him his birthday, the two discovered the lucky item for Cancer's of the day was an alpaca. The three year old seemed confused, for he didn't know what an alpaca was. Luckily for him, the was a section alpaca plushies in the store.

Takao grabbed the small soft plush and handed it to Shintaro to hold. He seemed intrigued by its softness and gave it a small hug. Shintaro saw the smile on the taller man's face, and he quickly handed it back to Takao. "I have to wait to ask Okaa-san," he admitted.

Running a hand through his hair, Takao returned the alpaca to Shintaro. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it for you." With a gleam in his big green eyes, the megane bowed in thanks before running off toward the direction of his mother. Most likely to show her once she awoke from her nap.

He shook his head. Tetsuki sure had some darn cute kids. Moving to return to the cash register, the hawk had to step back when he almost crashed into a certain navy blue haired boy with a dozen of plushies in his arms and eyes filled with anticipation.

It was gonna be a long day at work for Takao.

The ring of the store door saved the employee. Takao gave a pat to Daiki's head before heading to the front doors to greet the customer. His eyes widen when he saw the suspicious dark haired man reach to touch the sleeping Tetsuki. Fearful, Takao cried, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

The man didn't stop and came close to touching a single strand of blue on her head until Daiki smacked the man's hand away. He spread his arms out wide and stood in from of his mother in a protective manner. "Stay away from my mom!"

" _Matte_ _!_ " the man said nervously, holding his hands up as if he were criminal being caught. "I mean no harm." To make matters worse, inside the stroller, Ryouta began to cry.

Tetsuki went into mother mode and woke immediately. Unaware of the scene behind her, she quickly made her way to the wailing blond. It was only until Ryouta was cradled in her arms with crying subsided did the blue haired woman caught sight of the other ravenhead before her.

"Himuro-kun?"

* * *

Once the situation was calmed, the two adults sat across from each other at the children's table to commence their little reunion. "So, uh," Takao cleared his throat. "How do you two know each other?"

The man answered the employee with a warm smile. "Tetsuki's my little sister."

"Ah, little sister," the hawk repeated, letting the information sink in before laughing hesitantly. "I can't really see the resemblance..."

He other ravenhead in the room chuckled. "Oh, we're not blood related but Tetsuki feels like a sibling to me. My name is Himuro Tatsuya." He held out a hand to Takao. "Nice you meet you."

Takao grasped the hand and squeezed tighter when he realized what he had just said. "Himuro Tatsuya?!" he all but shouted. "From Yosen High?!"

Shushing Ryouta when he was disturbed by the outburst, Tetsuki nodded. "Himuro-kun and I played against each other at the Winter Cup during high school."

"No way!" exclaimed Takao. "I was in enrolled at Shutoku at the time!"

Blue eyes squinted before widening a centimeter. "Ah. We played each other in the Winter Cup preliminaries when I was in Seirin."

"Small world!" Takao was beyond excited now.

Tetsuki turned her attention to her brother-in-law. "What brings you here, Himuro-kun?"

"Ah, I'm here to get a gift for a friend," Himuro informed.

Takao perked at the information. "Well if it's baby-related, I'm your man! So how old?"

"Twenty-five years old," Himuro smiled innocently. "Though he acts like a child sometimes so I thought I might something in here for him."

 _I said baby-related_ , Takao thought to himself when he found no words to reply. "Aha, well how about a plushie?" He held out a hand to guide Himuro to the correct aisle.

After paying for one big ice cream cone pillow and three small plushies, Himuro returned to the tiny table and handed the bag to Tetsuki. The blue haired woman tilted her head at the gesture. "For them," was all he said.

She opened the bag with all her three children crowding around her and peeking inside. There laid three small birds of green, blue, and yellow. Holding them in her hand as if they were delicate chinaware, Tetsuki gazed at plushies before looking at Himuro with wide eyes.

"I heard from Hyuga-san," Himuro said with a reassuring smile. "Congratulations Tetsuki, you deserve to be a mother more than anyone."

Tetsuki gave him a warm smile with eyes glistening. "Arigato." She gave her children each a bird that matched their respectful hair colors. "Everyone, what do you say Himuro-nii-san?"

"Thank you very much!" Shintaro and Daiki said in union. Ryouta matched their tone with incoherent babbles. The three adults laughed at Ryouta's cute attempt though Tetsuki laughed silently.

"By the way Tetsuki, if you're interested would you like to go to a bakery with me sometime?" proposed Himuro. "My friend just opened one not too long ago, and I know how much you love sweets."

The bluenette opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it when Daiki jumped on the table and exclaimed, "Yes!" at the top of his lungs before tackling Himuro to the ground to show his gratitude.

* * *

Building after building, Akashi soon became bored of the constant sight and adverted his eyes from the car window. The sun was finally setting, leaving a dark blue haze reaching to snatch away every bit of light left. Once his agenda of the day was complete, Chihiro drove the redhead back to the enterprises where Akashi then transferred to his personal chauffeur to drive him to his estate.

As the car came to a slow stop at the streetlight, his golden eye caught sight of navy blue. Akashi remembered the insult of the dark skinned toddler from the day before. He watched as the he ran around with the other green haired boy, dribbling a miniature basketball appropriate for their size. Heterchromic eyes narrowed when he saw a tiny infant with golden hair clap excitedly, watching the two toddlers fight for the ball. That's when he caught sight of Tetsuki.

She was sitting on the nearby bench, with the baby sitting on her lap, watching the other children play with a faint smile upon her lips. He watched as a breeze flew by the woman, her long strands of the sky flowing gently with the motion. The red haired man didn't know what came over him, but did nothing to stop himself from telling his chauffeur, "Pull over."

Suddenly pulling over and exiting the car was unheard of coming from Akashi, but trying to approach a woman? No one would ever live to tell the tale. When he reached the court, he noticed that the two children were now sitting on the bench with the baby sat between them. Their eyes were directed to the small woman standing in the middle of the court with a basketball in hand. Akashi stared at her back, wondering what possible move she could be doing, only to find the small ball hurling toward his direction at an inhuman speed. His eyes widened sharply, and he readied his hand to block the ball.

Instead, a petite hand blocked his view, directing the ball off-route with a hard smack and saved Akashi from impact. Clapping of tiny hands could be heard from the three children at the trick.

"Gomen, Akashi-san," he heard from the small woman looking up at him. "I thought you were a perpetrator."

Akashi stared into her wide ocean-filled eyes. "It is unsafe for to be out alone at this hour," was all he managed.

Tetsuki nodded in agreement. "We were just about to head home, but they wanted to see a special move of sorts." Interested, he allowed Tetsuki to guide him to seat beside her on the bench. Shintaro sat on the ground with Ryouta on his lap while they listened to Daiki teaching them how to shoot a ball.

"What brings Akashi-san here tonight?" Tetsuki asked.

He thought about how to answer and settled with, "Just taking a stroll." He noticed her stare, most likely unsatisfied with his answer. Akashi flashed her a cat-like grin to appease her curiosity but to no avail.

"I do not wish to call you a liar, Akashi-san."

She swore she saw his grin widen then. "And I would very much hate to be called one," he replied, leaving Tetsuki's question unanswered in the process. The two adults sat in silence until Daiki ran up to the redhead with ball in hand.

"Hey Onii-san! Teach me how to shoot a ball!" the ganguro all but yelled.

Akashi quirked a brow and thought about teaching the toddler a thing or two. However, he was not willing to bring himself follow a mere child's demand.

"Daiki," Tetsuki called with a firm voice although with little expression. "Is that how you talk to an adult?"

Navy blue eyes were filled with regret. "No..."

"It's not nice to demand things," she advised. "You need to ask politely."

Embarrassed by his mother for pointing out his rudeness, Daiki bowed his head sheepishly to Akashi in apology. "Excuse me, uh, sir... May you teach me how to shoot?"

The chairman turned to the bluenette, amused. If there was one thing Akashi despised, it was ill-mannered children. Although, he may be willing to turn the other cheek if they understood their mistake. "You seem to have a way with children," he observed.

A nod. "It's what I studied in college," Tetsuki told him. "I now work at a daycare around the area."

Glancing at the three children among them, Akashi decided to be a little more assertive with his words. "And these children here are from the daycare?"

"No, these are my children."

"A very diverse set, I see," he pursued, his comment causing Tetsuki to pause.

Akashi had hoped to elicit some sort of reaction from the woman, unaware of the sudden desire to see her weaknesses just like the day they first met. He will end this infatuation once and for all, and prove to himself he could never come to love a weak woman such as Tetsuki.

But he saw no such thing.

What he saw was a long, blue haired woman staring into his eyes and reaching his very soul. Her face sustained no emotion, and yet her wide orbs of blue revealed an incomparable determination found in no one he had ever met, as she told the redhead, "They are adopted. But I love them as my own."

Quiet, Akashi continued, "Why not conceive your own?"

Another pause came from Tetsuki as she tried to carefully pick her response, and decided with, "That is a story for another day."

Akashi could've prolonged the conversation, but left it at that. Standing to his feet, he removed his suit jacket and placed it on the bench. He looked down at the dark skinned child patiently waiting for his reply. The redhead said nothing but took the offered ball and dribbled to the hoop, motioning for Daiki to follow. His emperor eye didn't miss the smile Tetsuki wore at her child's excitement swirling in his eyes.

Watching the ball he threw fall effortless through the hoop caused Akashi to question his motives, wondering why he complied to playing with basketball-deficient children or why he wished to know more about the blue haired woman and uncover the truth behind her strength.

He also wondered why, at that moment, he was willing to cross any lengths to make Kuroko Tetsuki smile his way.

* * *

"Say it with me," Daiki started again, arms crossed authoritatively at the seven month old baby. "Dai-ki-nii."

Ryouta looked at his older brother with a wide eyed stare, and replied with a three-toothy smile. Daiki sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead in frustration.

From his seat at the table, Shintaro scowled at the scene taking place on the living room floor. "Baka," he insulted. "There's no way Ryouta would want his first word to be your name."

" _Ha?_ " Daiki turned to the greenhead, eyebrows furrowed with anger. "Of course he would! He's gonna look up to me when he grows up, just you watch!"

Shintaro made his way to his younger siblings with a _hmph_ , and decided to try teaching Ryouta how to speak. Not that he was jealous or anything. "You're not his only older brother you know," he grumbled before sitting next to Ryouta who looked up at him curiously.

Clearing his throat, Shintaro pushed his glasses high upon his face and stared the golden haired baby dead in the eyes. "Ryouta, as the eldest, you should learn how to say my name before this dummy."

"You're only older by a month!"

"Say it with me," the green haired three year old began. "Shin-ta-ro-nii, nanodayo."

Daiki's eye twitched. "Why are you adding _nanodayo_ at the end?! That's way too many syllables!"

"At least I sound smarter because of it, nanodayo."

"Now you're just asking for it," Daiki seethed before pouncing onto the green head, much to Ryouta's enjoyment as he clapped excitedly at the sight.

"Na-Na!" came from the baby, causing the two three year olds to halt. Daiki's eyes widened in fear.

"I'm gonna blame you if he starts speaking like that," he glared at Shintaro and tugged at his hair. Shintaro pinched Daiki's nose closed in return.

"If he starts speaking like who?" Entering the lively living room, Tetsuki dried her hands after washing the dishes to join her children, not minding the play fight of her two boys, knowing they would never harm each other seriously.

Daiki gasped loudly once he was able to regain his breathing through his nose. "Ryouta might act weird if he speaks like Shintaro, Kaa-chan!"

A tsk came from said green head. "Ryouta might act stupidly if he speaks like Daiki, Okaa-san."

Tetsuki looked between the two with much hesitation, unfamiliar with the sudden attention, and decided to focus on her youngest who became the center of the argument.

Ryouta, eyes shining bright at her presence, smiled with glee when his mother sat beside him and placed a kiss on the top of his head. A blush emitted upon his baby cheeks and he began to slap his hand repeatedly onto her leg as he opened his mouth and exclaimed, "Kaacchi! Kaacchi!"

Tetsuki, Shintaro, and Daiki blinked simultaneously, their gazes on the excited bowl of sunshine. " _Kachi?_ "*

* * *

Himuro laughed at the story. "No wonder this little guy is so happy," he said, glancing at the bouncy baby in his arms. "I can't say the same about you though."

Tetsuki slouched slightly in her seat. "I can't decipher what exactly he meant," she spoke dejectedly.

"I'm sure he meant _Kaa_ as in O _kaa_ -san," Himuro assured her. "Unless Ryouta felt really accomplished to have said his first word."

"Kaacchi! Kaacchi!"

The ravenhead could see the distress from the blue haired woman as she tried to decode her baby's speech, and decided to change the subject. He placed Ryouta carefully back into the wooden high chair and offered Tetsuki a menu. "How about we focus on something else? There are many options to choose from."

After their last encounter, Tetsuki was able to find time to meet Himuro at the bakery he mentioned. The party of five sat at a table near the window, Shintaro on her right with Himuro and Daiki sitting across. Her three year olds needed a booster seat, however, and Ryouta was sat on the edge of the table perch in a high chair.

Observant eyes wandered around the bakery. It was a fairly popular place, the bluehead concluded, seeing as there was a wait for people to be seated and most of the tables occupied. "How was it we were able to be given seats so quickly?"

Himuro gave her a wink. "My friend owns this bakery, remember? I let him know in advance we were coming." His visible eye brightened as he spotted a figure approaching. "Ah, here he comes."

Tetsuki didn't have time to turn to face her brother-in-law's friend but saw a shadow engulf tiny Ryouta entire form and half of Himuro's chest, the baby's chanting silenced as his eyes wandered upwards.

" _Are?_ Muro-chin, I didn't know you had a baby."

* * *

 **A/N:** *"Kachi" in japanese means "victory."

It took a lot of thought on how I was going to have Ryouta address Tetsuki. I was thinking of having him address her regularly as "Okaa-chan," but then I thought it'd be super cute if he used is signature "cchi" for his mother because of course he would respect her after taking him in when he was abandoned. But no matter which way I formed it (Okaacchi, Kaacchi, Okaa-chan-cchi), in the end I chose "Kaacchi" and roled with it. Plus, I thought it was very Kise-like to have everyone bothered in someway, especially in relation to his first word ^0^ So that's why I made a play on the word for "victory" with Ryouta's nickname. Izuki would be proud.

I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and remember to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo!" Himuro greeted the purple haired giant. He looked at Tetsuki across from him whose eyes were glued to his friend. "This is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's the head baker."

Murasakibara followed the ravenhead's line of sight and raised his brows when he saw a woman there. Had she been there the whole time? "Domo."

Tetsuki bowed her head. "Hajimemashite, I'm Kuroko Tetsuki." The blue haired woman was intimidated by the baker's height, but decided to think nothing of it. After all, Himuro had said he had a personality of a child. However, according to Ryouta, Murasakibara's appearance was too overwhelming for his baby mind to comprehend, thinking that an enormous giant like him was to be feared.

Golden orbs grew wide as tears began to pour. Ryouta cried loudly, gathering the attention of every single person in the bakery. He closed his eyes in attempt to hide from Murasakibara and stretched both arms towards his mother in search of comfort. His cries increased when he was removed from the high chair and placed onto Tetsuki's lap. "Oh Ryouta," he heard his mother sigh as she patted his back to cease his wails.

Ryouta's cries continued, muffled in Tetsuki's blouse where he tried to take refuge in the warmth of her bosom. It wasn't until he felt long, nimble fingers brushing through his hair did Ryouta finally stop crying. Removing his face from his mother's breasts, he looked up at her to confirm the comforting feeling came from her but saw her blue eyes silently directing her to the source.

The giant had knelt down on one knee to reach the baby's level. Despite the largeness of his hands, which were more than capable of crushing a baby's skull, Murasakibara carefully wove his fingers through Ryouta's golden locks in a soothing manner. Ryouta stared into the purple irises in wonder, his fear subsided of the scary giant and replaced with the image of a gentle creature. When Murasakibara shot him a lopsided grin, Ryouta couldn't help but smile in return.

"See," the baker continued to stroke the baby's hair. "I'm not scary." Deeming the situation had been solved, Murasakibara rose to his feet, unaware of the audience left in awe.

" _Wow, did you see that? Murasakibara is a real life hero!_ "

" _As expected of the best baker in Japan, he really cares about his customers, even children!_ "

" _I wish I could have his kids..._ "

Tetsuki's eyes glanced to the side as she listened to the gossiping customers. He did seem comforting to children despite his monstrous atmosphere. Even Shintaro and Daiki seemed at ease when Ryouta found reassurance in the baker. Only a child could know a child's mind, she supposed.

"Gomen, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara apologized to the woman before setting his eyes on Himuro. "Have you decided what you want?"

Himuro nodded, opening the menu to select multiple choices for the whole table. He could see the anticipation in Tetsuki's eyes when he ordered her a special vanilla milkshake. Once their orders were written down, Murasakibara excused himself to the kitchen to prepare.

"Sorry about that, Tetsuki. I hope Ryouta isn't too traumatized."

She shook her head, cradling the baby close her chest. "On the contrary, he seems to miss Murasakibara-san already." Ryouta had been reaching a hand out towards the direction the purplehead went the moment he left.

Daiki propped his elbows onto the table and leaned forward. "He's so big! He's like a bear or something! Right, Shintaro?"

The megane nodded. "It looked like his head touched the ceiling."

"Kaacchi..." Ryouta whined, switching his gaze between her and Murasakibara's general direction. "Kaacchi!"

"Oi Ryouta-baka! Don't yell at Kaa-chan like that!" Daiki scolded.

"If you do that again, we'll hide your piyo where you can never find it," added Shintaro.

Ryouta pouted at his older siblings reprimanding and hid his face in Tetsuki's breasts once again in frustration.

Himuro smiled at the sight. The raven haired man felt reassured knowing that, even after Kagami's disappearance, his little sister had two knights to protect her (three when Ryouta was old enough). Their parting had affected him as well, to the point he had to lie to Tetsuki in order to follow his brother's wishes. Himuro blamed himself at times, for not being able to help the woman before him during her time of need, for he was unsure how.

How do you help one recover from being betrayed when you had a hand in doing so?

He pushed away guilt with a shake of the head. Himuro knew, that the only way to make up for his faults was to be there for Tetsuki. He was willing to do everything in his power to be her support and come to her rescue at any given time. Maybe then, Tetsuki would forgive him for his sins.

"Your order has arrived," chimed Murasakibara, his right hand holding a tray of desserts.

He set down the tray and distributed the orders among them table of five. A berry parfait was placed in front of Himuro, causing Daiki to practically drool onto the table. Around the sides of the glass was a layer of crepes, filled with a mix of ice cream and berries, and whipped cream on top. On the surface laid a crème caramel in the center and was surrounded by thin cut slices of strawberries along the rim of the glass. Shintaro and Daiki, with mindful mother intuition, received a small serving of purin topped by a small swirl of whip cream with a cherry in the center and plate of three mochi ice creams consisting of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla, respectfully. For Tetsuki, albeit the simplest of choices, stuck to her personal favorite dessert and watched with eager eyes as her vanilla milkshake was placed before her. The milkshake held close to no decorations unlike the others, but she did appreciate its simplicity.

"Enjoy~" was all the purple haired giant said before returning to the kitchen.

After a quick prayer, Daiki wasted no time in taking a bite into the thick mochigame. Tetsuki took out her phone to capture a photo of the moment, including her camera-shy Shintaro as he cut a spoonful of purin and examined its flexibility, astonished. She turned to Ryouta, who had been eyeing the colorful creations before him, and pushed her milkshake close enough for his tiny hands to grasp as though he were to drink it. Flowers blossomed from Tetsuki when Ryouta giggled at the chill of the cup's outer surface and she proceeded to take multiple pictures of her children.

Ryouta began to fuss about, upset with the lack of sweets in his possessions. Setting her phone aside, Tetsuki dug inside her baby bag and tried to offer Ryouta a cup of strawberry yogurt only to be pushed away by the fussy infant. "Mou," sighed the bluehead.

"Just one sip couldn't hurt right?" Himuro suggested, noticing the chubby hands reaching for Tetsuki's milkshake.

Tetsuki glanced at the now puppy-eyed sunshine, and sighed, "Only one taste, Ryouta. Then you eat your yogurt." Taking the straw, she lifted it up until at least half of a tablespoon remained in the substance, covered the top with her fingertip, and pinched the sides. Placing a hand under the straw in case of any spillage, Tetsuki brought the filled straw to Ryouta. "Ahn," she mimicked, opening her mouth, urging the baby to do the same.

Obediently, Ryouta opened his mouth and savored the chilling sweetness in his mouth to the point he didn't want to swallow. With tiny little gulps, Ryouta let out an "aah!" in delight. Himuro had fallen under the golden baby's spell but Tetsuki remained unfazed, opening the strawberry yogurt cup much to Ryouta's dismay. He complied when a spoonful was held out to him, giving his mother a grouchy look every few moments.

Tetsuki scooped up another chunk of yogurt and negotiated with her cranky baby. "If you finish this, I'll get you vanilla yogurt from now on." Ryouta accepted wholeheartedly, as he began eating the yogurt with a brighter attitude.

"Tetsuki," Himuro brought the bluenette back to reality. "Your milkshake will water down." If the ravenhead didn't know any better, he could've sworn he received a glare from the mother. Bringing the red striped straw to her lips, the bluehead took a generous sip. She was quiet as the cold substance traveled down her throat, eyes glued at the cup.

"How is it Kaa-chan?" Himuro rubbed Daiki's face with a napkin to rid of powder as he spoke, "Do you, _mnh_ , like it?"

Tetsuki continued to inspect the milkshake. "It's different, I suppose." She did hold her standards high for such a plain dessert. Nothing compared to the vanilla milkshakes from Maji Burger. She was always open to trying milkshakes from various places, however, the milkshake from here didn't settle quite well.

By the time they finished their portions, the five were the last remaining table in the building. Due to Himuro's insistence stay until closing to greet his friend, Tetsuki and her children remained. Tetsuki cradled a sleepy Ryouta against her chest and watched as Daiki and Shintaro run a muck in the empty bakery.

Murasakibara took the vacant seat beside Himuro and let out a huff. "Another busy day?" Himuro grinned, resting his cheek on the inside of his palm, propped by his left elbow on the table. Slouched, the baker gave a light "hm" and crossed his arms on top of the table to rest his head in the gap. Murasakibara's purple irises met with blue and found himself asking, "How was the milkshake?"

She debated on her answer, wondering if she were crossing any boundaries. After all, she was no culinary critic. Tetsuki wondered if the saying, "the customer is always right," applied to her. "Do you like your job, Murasakibara-san?" she asked, diverting from his initial question.

If there were any indication of surprise by her question, it was hidden behind those purple locks framed around his face. "Hm? Do I need to?"

 _So my speculation was correct_ , she thought, much to her dismay. "To answer your first question, I regret to say my experience was disappointing."

"Huh?" The slight furrow of Murasakibara's brows went unnoticed by the blue haired woman.

"If I may," Tetsuki began, unfazed by the baker's rising irritation. "Your milkshake—as well as your other creations—look presentable on the outside. The inside, however, possesses a taste that is lacking."

Murasakibara sat straight up. "Lacking what?" he growled lowly.

"Passion."

The giant lost his patience. "What does passion have to do with my work? I bake because I'm good at it; what rule is there that I have to like what I do?"

Tetsuki became equally heated but maintained her stoic expression. "You have incredible skills for culinary arts and I'm sure you excelled among others. But that is not to be overlooked. There is no use in pursuing the easily accomplished if there is no passion for the art to be found." Hard, determined ocean blue eyes blazed as she spoke truthfully. "Talent should not be wasted, Murasakibara-san."

"Hey now," Himuro tried to calm his two friends, fearful for the tiny woman. Murasakibara usually kept his temper to a minimum but when certain buttons were pressed, there's no telling what could happen. "We are all entitled to our opinions so how about we agree to disagree?"

The blue haired woman spared her friend an apologetic glance. "It's about time I get the kids home," she announced before moving to stand from her seat to gather all her belongings. Holding Ryouta's head securely to her body, Tetsuki shouldered the baby bag on her free shoulder along with her purse. "Thank you for the meal. I wish you the best in your endeavors." After giving a slight bow, Tetsuki walked away from her friend and the baker, summoned for her three year olds to follow, and exited the building.

Murasakibara watched her go in silence, as well as Himuro who left shortly afterward to follow the woman. Left alone in the empty shop, the purple haired twenty-five year old laid his head down upon the table. He lifted a hand in front of view, taking note of the leftover flour stains marked on his palm, and clenched his fingers inwards to form a fist. "What a pain," he said with a huff. Standing from his seat with intentions of raiding his secret stash of potato chips in the kitchen, Murasakibara caught sight of a fox plushie on the floor a few tables away from where he sat and gave a curious hum. Shrugging it off, he grabbed the fox and placed it on the kitchen counter. He decided to leave tonight's worries for his tomorrow self and continued his hunt for his salty snacks.

* * *

Ten maibos, six packs of cookies, and thirteen potato chip bags later, Murasakibara struggled to open his fourteenth bag to the point he ceased his binge eating altogether. He gathered his trash pile of empty wrappers and disposed of them in the trash bin, letting out a loud yawn in the comfort of the silence. The purplehead made to close and lock up the bakery if it weren't for the chime of the doors opening. "We're closed," he said in a not too friendly tone. Just how many inconveniences did he have to deal with in one day?

"I know you aren't speaking to _me_ with that attitude, Atsushi."

Murasakibara's shoulders relaxed at the sight of his friend, if that's what you would consider their relationship to be. " _Konbanwa_ , Aka-chin," the twenty-five year old drawled as the exhaustion finally caught up with the giant.

The redhead said nothing when Murasakibara slumped in one of the chairs but did not turn a blind eye to the purplehead's foul mood. "Something happened today," Akashi stated rather than questioned.

Pouting, Murasakibara avoided making eye contact. "Not really," he mumbled halfheartedly. "Muro-chin brought a weird lady who said weird things."

 _That explains why he's upset_ , Akashi thought as heterochromatic eyes narrowed. "Did you get angry?"

Murasakibara's silence confirmed his assumption.

"Atsushi." Akashi spoke with a strict tone, causing the giant to finally meet his eyes. "You will do well to control your anger, in any given situation. The last thing I want to is to replace your position because of your childish behavior."

The two adults hold a history together. Akashi and Murasakibara attended the same middle school though can only recall ever seeing each other once. Going into high school, the two met again when Murasakibara happened to get his snacks confiscated during class by a student council member. Ever the advocate for the right to food, the purple haired teen marched to the student council room to retrieve his food when he came face to face with Akashi, the president at the time. Hardly intimidated by the smaller teen, Murasakibara boldly demanded the return of his snacks. When Akashi refused, claiming the punishment would teach him a lesson, the giant made to tackle and crush the redhead.

That's when _he_ appeared.

Murasakibara remembered the sight threatening glint of the student council president's left eye, the once a crimson orb now shined gold, before he found his entire body hit the ground. He wondered if it the emotion he experienced at that moment was fear, as he couldn't find the will to move or remove his gaze from Akashi when he said, " _You're getting a little too carried away, Murasakibara Atsushi. Only the obedient are rewarded, while the foolish come short handed. Anyone that opposes me is forbidden to look down on me._ " Not many things came as a surprise to Akashi, but after their encounter, when Murasakibara decided to follow him for the rest of his days, the redhead was surprised, to say the least. The president allowed the subordination though couldn't help but ask the giant why.

" _Eh? Because Aka-chin is strong, I suppose._ " From that day forth, Akashi and Murasakibara established a bond that could not be easily broken. After graduating college, Akashi had taken over his father's company while Murasakibara left abroad to enhance his culinary skills. Murasakibara arrived back home three years later at the age of twenty-five and had notified Akashi of his arrival. The heir wasted no time in investing and creating the purple haired baker an establishment, what he claimed was a "welcome home gift." Murasakibara held no complaints and began working at the bakery, gathering locals as well as foreigners to try his creations. As long as business was good, Akashi was satisfied.

Purple eyes stared long and hard at his red haired boss before sighing, "Hai~"

"Good," was all Akashi said, watching as Murasakibara excused himself to his office to collect his belongings and close up shop. It was then he caught sight of a peculiar fox toy perched upon on of the kitchen counters.

The purple haired man rounded the corner when he saw Akashi observing the plush. "Ah, someone left that here but I don't know who," he told him, scratching the back of his head as though the memory will return by doing so. Right then, the chiming of the doors could be heard yet no person could be found. Alert, Akashi's emperor eye searched the premises for any sign of intruders.

"Kuro-chin? What are you doing here?"

Setting his eyes forward, Akashi finally located the trespasser and who was, in fact, the blue haired woman he had come to know as of late. He decided against speaking and instead watched the conversation between the two.

"Good evening Murasakibara-san," Tetsuki managed as she held a crying Shintaro in her arms. His face was buried in her shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Propped on the ride side of her hip, it can be seen that the bluenette had left in a hurry. She was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and modest sleeping shorts accommodated with rubber slippers. "Have you happened to see fox toy around here? Shintaro misplaced it and this was the last place we went."

Murasakibara nodded slowly. "Un. Right here." He pointed to the kitchen counter, only to find it completely desolate. " _Are?_ It was just here..."

From her left side, the fox was present by a hand. Following the hand upwards, Tetsuki blinked once at the owner. "Akashi-san..."

With a smile, Akashi lifted the plush for Shintaro to see. "This is yours I believe?" The green haired toddler ceased his crying immediately and grabbed his fox from the hand, snuggling it close to his chest. Shintaro gave no thanks to the redhead and quickly buried his face once again into his mother's shoulders.

After thanking the baker and apologizing for her unexpected appearance, Tetsuki bowed her head and turned to leave the building. Like she did the first time, she used the strength of her back to push the door open. The time, however, the door was held by hand just above her head.

"Thank you," Tetsuki said once she fully saw the redhead as he walked her to her car. "If I may ask, what is Akashi-san doing here?"

Akashi opened her the backseat passenger door for the bluenette once more as she settled the now sleeping Shintaro into his car seat. "Visiting a friend," he answered.

Tetsuki made a sound of acknowledgment and slowly closed the car door after fastening the buckles of her child. "It seems we've been meeting everywhere lately," she commented, though it seemed to herself rather than to Akashi.

"So it seems." She didn't miss the glance he gave at the three year old through the window. "Maybe next time, it will just be the two of us." She tilted her head, not quite hearing that last part. "Tetsuki—"

"Please refrain from using my first name."

"Then maybe I can become someone to you who can," Akashi quickly suggested after her little interjection. "I'll be honest. You intrigue me, Kuroko Tetsuki. More than any woman has in my life time. Our frequent encounters are more than just coincidence. I want to know about you; I want to know about the woman who shed tears at the sight of me." He boldly cupped the left side of her cheek, feeling the smooth texture of her skin just below left eye with the pad of his thumb.

Tetsuki felt as though time froze under his heterochromatic gaze. _Am I ready?_ she mentally asked herself. _Is it okay for me to open my heart again? What if I get hurt again? What if he's no different from..._ She shook her head to rid of the negative thoughts, reminded of Riko's words. Maybe this was—maybe _he_ was her chance to start anew. After what felt like years, Tetsuki nodded to Akashi's proposal, to which he gratefully placed a kiss to the back of her hand.

Unbeknownst to them, Murasakibara watched the two from afar, mindful, and walked away. If there was a woman who was able to captivate Akashi Seijuro's attention, he wondered if could find one too.

* * *

 **A/N:** This took longer than I wanted to write, on top of that, I wrote more than I wanted too. Sorry for the delay! What do you think of this chapter? Things are starting to heat up! ^0^ Just to clear up any confusion, Murasakibara still likes sweets. He just prefers to eat them rather than bake them, in this story at least.

Thank you all for the reviews, they always bring a smile to my face when I read them. Special thanks to _Arbitrary Escape_ for your insight! I've read it over and over, and it really warms my heart each time. I'm really excited to show you what I have in store for these characters.

Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and remember to leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Guess who procrastinated :)) Sorry about that guys!

* * *

Riko hummed a tune as she browsed through clothing line, holding up a long, pink dress for inspection. "What do you think of this Tetsuki-kun?" she asked her companion of the day.

Said companion eyed the article of clothing, what seemed like years to the brunette, and nodded. "It compliments your hair."

At the crack of dawn, Tetsuki awoke to a phone call from Riko, telling her it was about time for a "girl's day out." Just when she thought she could escape such activities and use her children as an excuse, the brunette was one step ahead, informing her Junpei would babysit for the day. Thus, Tetsuki was dragged along up until noon as Riko managed to buy some sort of clothing from almost every store in the shopping mall.

"You think so?" Riko exclaimed, happy to earn the bluenette's approval, and placed the dress onto her arm along with her other selections. "Okay, let me just pay for these and we can move on to the next store!"

Tetsuki watched her skip to the cashier and looked down at the several shopping bags in her hand. With a light sigh, the twenty-five year old decided to wait outside the shop. It didn't take long before Riko came out, another bag in hand to add to the collection. Tetsuki wondered at what point she was assigned bag duty.

The weight in her hands was suddenly relieved, catching the bluehead off guard. Tetsuki looked at her friend questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuki-kun," Riko said, cheeks flushed. "This probably isn't how you wanted your day to go... I didn't mean to drag you around and I know that you're not all that into shopping either. I just wanted some girl company, you know?" Tetsuki noticed Riko grip the bag handles tighter in her grasp, ocean eyes softened at the sight. Despite having completely different interests aside from basketball, the two managed to stay just as close as they were back in high school. Riko never hesitated to put Tetsuki's worries above her own and for that Tetsuki appreciated Riko's dedication, striving to do the same for her. Most of all, Tetsuki owed everything she had to Riko for being her shoulder to cry during her time of need. The feeling of being betrayed and abandoned was washed away by Riko's presence alone and for that, Tetsuki was forever grateful.

 _This is the least I can do for her when she has done everything for me_. Tetsuki gave a small, but genuine smile to the brunette as she told hold of one of her hands in hers. "I am more than happy to be your girlfriend for the day," she said truthfully, face expressionless as it had been since day one.

Riko laughed, her mood instantly lifted. "And you say you don't have a sense of humor," she wheezed out as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Alright, it's your turn! Is there anything you want?

Tetsuki thought on the question. "Nothing in particular."

"Oh c'mon now, there must be something you need."

A pause. "I am in need of undergarments, I suppose."

Riko linked arms with the shorter woman and grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tetsuki tried to reason she could do it on her own, embarrassed to shop with another person for such things, but to no success.

Entering the lingerie store a few ways down, Riko wasted no time in guiding the smaller woman to the most decorative rack of garments Tetsuki had ever scene. "Riko-san," she said shakily, overwhelmed by the variety. "Can't we browse at more solid colors..."

"Nonsense!" Riko denied. "Now that you have a man on your side, you need to dress to impress!"

"I don't think that applies here."

Riko rummaged through the rack, occasionally holding a bra in front Tetsuki to see which pattern suited her. "You know I don't actually know your size." She looked between a frilly and lace brasserie.

Tetsuki hesitated. "I don't really like to disclose that information."

The brunette scoffed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Riko had her share of shame for her small chest, measuring up to a solid B-cup since high school. However, she turned a new leaf and learned to appreciate what she was blessed with. It was hard to tell what size Tetsuki was just by looking at her due to her preference to wear loose clothing. _I mean, with how much smaller she is than me, she probably isn't any different!_

Biting her lip in the tiniest, Tetsuki looked around the store to make sure the other customers weren't near, and murmured, "75E."

A yell came from Riko, drawing the attention of everyone in the shop to one enraged brunette and one blushing blue haired woman. _I take it back, I hate the world_ , the engaged twenty-six year old thought angrily, eventually cooling down after a few moments. Running a hand through her short hair, Riko sighed, "Alright, let's get you fitted then Tetsuki-kun. Tetsuki-kun?" She turned her head left and right, finding no trace of her friend when a newly fueled rage boiled in her system. _Damn her and her misdirection!_

It didn't take long to find the shadow as she was only able to get no farther than the store entrance before Riko dragged her back in. After being forced into trying on multiple sets of undergarments, Tetsuki purchased one pair under strict orders from her friend. Knowing she had deliberately put the bluehead through hell, Riko decided to treat her to a vanilla milkshake at the Maji Burger located in the mall. All was right in the world so long as Kuroko Tetsuki had her milkshake.

Riko dipped a french fry into ketchup before popping it into her mouth, smirking at the woman in front of her. "I think this is the most blissful I've seen you while drinking those things. When the last time you had one?"

Tetsuki removed her lips from the straw momentary. "It feels like it's been years. Although I did have one not too long ago," she said, a memory coming to mind. "It wasn't very good."

"From the place Himuro-kun took you?" Riko recalled as she chewed on another fry. "With the freakishly tall baker?"

She nodded, swirling the straw around idly. "I think he is just lost," Tetsuki lamented, wondering how the purple haired man was fairing after their little feud. It was then she was reminded of the events that took place afterward. "Ah."

"Hm? What is it?"

A faint blush spread upon her pale cheeks. "Akashi-san was there... I think he intends to court me."

Riko, who had been sipped her drink while patiently listening to the blue haired woman, spat out the cola to her side before falling into a fit of coughs. Tetsuki looked at her with worried eyes, handing the brunette a napkin. Once she regained her breath, Riko took the napkin in gratitude. "Well?" she heaved. "What did you say?!" Quietly, Tetsuki gave a short nod and continued to drink her milkshakes to avoid further questions. Riko smiled at her embarrassment, glad her friend was finally starting to take initiative in her life once more. She decided to leave the conversation at that until an idea came to mind.

"How about inviting him to the wedding?" she suggested. Tetsuki was surprised, though it didn't show in her flat expression. Riko waved it off with a grin. "I'm not about to send my maid of honor dateless to my own wedding. He's more than welcome to come."

Tetsuki was silent, unsure how to respond. Would Akashi even go if she asked? Fiddling with her straw, Tetsuki moved to drink her milkshake when the vibration of her cell phone interrupted her. Setting down the cup, she grasped her phone and turned it over to see the caller. Tetsuki kept her face still as she answered the call, bringing the device to her ear. "Hello, Akashi-san." The name caused Riko's eyebrows to rise in interest. The brunette stood from across the table and sat in the vacant seat beside Tetsuki, situated so the phone was between the two women's ears.

" _Good afternoon, Tetsuki. I called to ask a question,_ " Akashi said on the other line.

Blue eyes narrowed in the slightest at the use of her first name. "I hope you are doing that accidentally, Akashi-san."

" _But of course. I would never disrespect your wishes._ " Tetsuki was unconvinced by his almost playful tone but decided to put it aside. " _Do you have any plans for this evening?_ "

"Eh?" The blue haired woman looked to her friend who had resorted to hand signals, telling her how to reply. "I do not..." she said finally.

A hum from Akashi could be heard. " _Where are you currently?_ "

"With a friend at the shopping mall." Tetsuki was unsure where the conversation was going at this point.

" _I'll be there shortly,_ " was all the two women heard before the line went dead. Tetsuki looked at her phone with a tilt of the head while Riko was giggling uncontrollably beside her.

Riko patted her friend's back repeatedly. "Good job Tetsuki-kun!" she congratulated. "You just got yourself a date tonight!"

The bluenette could feel the anxiety crawling up her spine. "I think it's about time we head back," Tetsuki said, grabbing the tray of food and dumping its contents in the waste bin in attempt to escape the mall as soon as possible. However, she was stopped by the iron grip on her shoulders that kept her in place.

"Oh no you don't!" Riko turned Tetsuki to face her, hands still perched on her shoulders. "You are going to stay in this building and wait for your knight in shining armor!"

 _I don't think he could be described as a knight,_ Tetsuki thought to herself. The red haired man had the aura of a king, if anything. As she thought about her options, she found there was little hope for her; either face the wrath of Riko or be filled with guilt for abandoning her date with Akashi. Defeated, Tetsuki slumped her shoulders.

Riko shot her a sympathetic smile. "I know you're nervous, but it's gonna be okay! All you have to do is enjoy the night." The brunette was about to release her grip on the shorter woman's shoulders when a mischievous idea came to mind. "Besides, you have a good luck charm!" she said with the quirk of a brow, lifting the bag containing Tetsuki's undergarments. When she tried to perform a vanishing drive, Riko was able to hook her arm around the phantom's neck, dragging her to the bathroom for her to get changed.

* * *

Tetsuki shifted in her seat in discomfort, sending Riko a glare every other second. After being changed against her will, Riko ushered her into one of the resting areas at the shopping mall's entrance, claiming Akashi will see her sooner if she did. Left to sit alone in one of the public seats as Riko watched from afar, Tetsuki gripped the strap of her purse in her lap. The blue haired woman glanced down to her outfit out of habit. Due to being summoned so suddenly, she hadn't thought about her appearance until now. Tetsuki wore a loose white tank top tucked in at the waist of her long black skirt ending a little below the knee. She sported a beige cardigan and simple black flats. Nothing was wrong with her outfit, she decided, but she couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious to present herself as such in front of someone like Akashi.

"Tetsuki."

Coming back to reality, she finally noticed the red haired man standing before her. He must've returned from work as he wore a crimson button-up long sleeve shirt under a black blazer with matching slacks. He sported a pure black neck tie hidden behind his buttoned blazer and wore black oxfords upon his feet. His very presence was enough to leave anyone breathless.

The bluenette stood from her seat. "Hello, Akashi-san," she said with a small bow.

Akashi gazed at her questionably before offering her his arm. Tetsuki looked between his arm and his unrelenting eyes, moving her hand under his arm and placing it on the inside of his elbow. Silently, Akashi guided her away from the public area. Too nervous to speak, Tetsuki hadn't realized where she was taken until she heard someone say, " _Welcome Akashi-sama._ "

Blue eyes scanned the store around her in quiet admiration. From designer leather purses to the rich wool clothing, the entire store screamed wealth. Tetsuki knew about these types of stores but never gave them the time of day, as it would leave her bankrupt after purchasing a single bracelet. Before she could ask the redhead why they were there, at the snap of Akashi's fingers, Tetsuki was pulled away by the female employees into a dressing room.

"Don't worry Miss," one of the employees said, closing the changing curtain behind her. "We'll get you all ready!"

"Ready?" Tetsuki repeated. The next thing she knew her clothes were being removed from her body. She would've tried to conceal her body if it weren't for the other employee keeping her hands hostage. The bluehead was no match for the two and surrendered, counting the numbers of times she had been embarrassed that same day. It didn't help when one of the women complimented her on her black lace underwear.

Makeup applied, hair styled, heels upon her feet, freedom was granted to the twenty-five year old woman as the dressing room curtain was opened. Her gaze locked on to the back of Akashi's head from where he sat on a leather couch patiently. He stood at the sound of her entrance and took a long glance from her head to her toes. Akashi gave a small smile, dare she say it was the most genuine she's seen from him, and said, "You're beautiful."

Tetsuki turned her side where a full body mirror was placed, speechless. She was dressed in a white evening gown, embroidered with white blossoms upon a crisscross stitching around her waist and shoulder straps. The dress was made out of tulle material that reached just a few centimeters above the ground, courtesy of her high heels. The front of the dress was cut in a modest v-neck but due to her generous mounds, an amount of cleavage was shown. Tulle sleeves stop just below her elbows, leaving part of her shoulders and biceps bare, and had a similar embroidery as her waist at the ends.

Minimal makeup was applied to her pale face, the load mostly visible on her eyes. The mascara and eyeliner enhanced the largeness of her eyes, yet brought attention to her sky blue irises. Her hair was curled at the ends and style in a half-up manner, her bangs more prominent as they rested across her forehead and on the sides of her face.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at her reflection until Akashi guided her out of the store with hand on the small of her back. "Where are we going?" Tetsuki asked quietly as they exited the shopping mall.

"To dinner," was all Akashi said before guiding her into the expensive car. Upon arriving at the restaurant, Akashi's personal chauffeur opened the passenger door for the two adults to exit. Akashi came out first and held a hand to aid Tetsuki. She took his hand and stepped out of the vehicle. The restaurant looked as though it was owned by those chefs that went to study abroad. She took note of the line of people surrounding the building. Coming up to the front doors, keen ears listened to the chattering of the crowd.

" _Isn't that Akashi Seijuro? Of Akashi Enterprises?_ "

" _What's he doing in a place like this? Shouldn't be a—Woah! When did that lady get there?!_ "

" _She looks like a goddess. Who is she?_ "

" _Look at that dress... Could it be they just got married?!_ "

Unfamiliar with the attention, Tetsuki stopped her tracks at the last comment said among the people. She covered her face from the sudden flashes coming from cameras and cell phones, averting her gaze to her dress. The last time she felt so beautiful dressed in white was her wedding day. The bluenette's breathing began to quicken at the painful memory, unable to focus as she was guided inside the building. Just as the world began to blur around her, two hands held her face, causing her eyes to meet red and gold.

"Tetsuki." She swore she saw a light crimson ring form around his pupils. "Focus on me. _Only_ me."

She sucked in one giant breath, allowing her breathing to fall into an even pace. She didn't dare break their stare until Akashi closed his eyes. With a hand in hers, he brought her to their table and held her chair open for her. After she was situated, the chairman seated himself across from her. She watched in silence as he ordered a bottle of wine from the waiter. Once they were left alone, Tetsuki bit her lip. "Please forgive me Akashi-san," she began. "It's not every day I'm taken to a place like this, wearing... something like this."

Akashi sent her a charming smile that melted all her worries in an instant. "I only wished to impress you. If I have offended you in any way, please know it was not my intention."

Tetsuki softened at his words, processing his words. "Could this be Akashi-san's first time dating?" she deadpanned.

The redhead's features did not falter except for the grin that pulled at his lips. "As the head of a company, there is hardly any time for indulgences." Oddly, heterochromatic eyes widened as they zoned in on the blue haired woman. "You are the exception."

"I can't help but feel that there's a second meaning behind your words," Tetsuki said, skeptical.

Akashi had a glint in his eye as he held up his glass of wine, encouraging a toast "All in good time," he mused. "The night has only begun."

Petite hands held up her glass and gently connected their cups with a light tink! As the dark liquid ran down her throat and her taste buds shivered at the buzz, the night unfolded between the two adults in which interests were discovered and secrets were told. For the first time in months, Tetsuki was awakened to the all familiar emotion that made her heart skip a beat. From the way he smirked at her nonexistent humor to the way his golden eye flashed red when he talked about his mother. It was enough for Tetsuki to realize Akashi was someone she wanted to take a chance with. Someone who would accept her imperfections.

Someone she could entrust her heart to love once more.

Daring and determined, Tetsuki stared into the heterochromatic eyes and proclaimed, "Let's date, Akashi-kun."

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaannndddd, done! Not my best chapter, but eh. I'm trying by best not to have so much exposition because then we'll never get to the juicy part of the story. If you want to know what Tetsuki's dress looks like just look up "risa beira goddess" and it should be the first result in google images.

Thank you for all the feedback and look forward to our miracle trio in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hobby?"

"Shogi."

"Disliked food?"

"Pickled ginger."

"Is your favorite color red?"

"I didn't think you to be someone who made assumptions based on my appearance."

Tetsuki looked up at Akashi, though at his hair rather than his eyes. "I am merely making an observation," she deadpanned.

Amused, the redhead retaliated, "Then I take it your favorite color blue?"

He received a pout from the bluenette.

Their evening was coming to an end as Akashi, against his chauffeur's insistence, walked the quiet neighborhood with a hand intertwined with Tetsuki's. The car was parked at the end of the block, giving the two enough time for conversation. Every so often heterochromatic eyes would stare at the smaller hand in his, thinking of all times its sole purpose in life was to sign contracts and make shake the hands of important figures. Never in his life did the twenty-five year old think he would hold another's hand since the death of his mother but here he was, subconsciously tightening his grip with each step, vowing he would never let another person he cared for slip from his grasp once more.

Akashi's actions went unnoticed by Tetsuki, who seemed to silently relish his company as he much as he did. He wondered about her reasons for agreeing to their relationship, whether it was the same or completely different. Although they shared information about each other during their dinner, Tetsuki never mentioned anything about her past. Being the gentleman he was, Akashi didn't pry on the matter. Though it didn't take long for him to understand it was a chapter in her life she wished to bury.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Akashi returned his attention to Tetsuki. He noticed her steps began to falter, her weight shifting to his side in support unknowingly, and stopped his tracks. Blue eyes looked at him questioningly. The next thing Tetsuki knew she was picked up bridal style and placed in the nearest public bench. She didn't have time to feel embarrassed for being lifted, instead flushed brightly when Akashi knelt down and lifted the hem of her dress. "W-What are you—?"

Her shoulders relaxed once she realized Akashi's reasons. He knelt down on one knee, lifted the ends of her gown, and began to unbuckle her high heels. Eyes softened at the gesture as Tetsuki complied to the removal. Against her better judgment, Tetsuki had decided not to voice her aching feet just as they passed the second house down the street. She was more focused on conversing with Akashi and the warmth of his hand in hers to realize that her ability to walk was shutting down.

Once Akashi removed her second heel, he set the expensive shoes to the side and began to massage the sole of her tiny feet. With the way the blue haired woman's expression was crossed between embarrassment and relief, he wondered if the definition of cute was right before him. Smirking to himself, he continued his work on her other foot. "Itai?" he asked, pressing a thumb at one of the sore spots on her foot.

All Tetsuki could manage was a single nod of the head.

A few moments later Akashi took a seat beside Tetsuki, wasting no time to return her hand to his. Silence ensued the two adults, both finding enjoyment in watching the star-filled sky. "Thank you," the bluenette said after a while, her gaze on her toes peeking from underneath her dress. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Akashi-kun."

Crimson and gold followed the movement of her finger as it drew imaginary shapes on the back of his finger. "As did I." Akashi checked the time on his watch and stood to his feet. "Where is your friend's house?"

"We've arrived," she answered bluntly, pointing to the house behind her. Just before Akashi could take her home after their dinner, Tetsuki insisted on picking up her children from Junpei and Riko. He held no complaints but under the condition that he would walk her to the doorstep. With a offered hand, Akashi helped Tetsuki to her feet. Now at lower ground, she used her free hand to support her dress from dragging on the ground while the other remained in Akashi's grasp. Akashi's other hand held her her heels as Tetsuki guided him to the front door of the house.

Right as she lifted her finger off the doorbell, Tetsuki was immediately attacked by two toddlers hugging her legs. She would've lost balance from the impact if it weren't for Akashi, who held a firm hand on her back. In the doorway, a baby Ryouta could be seen crawling to join his siblings.

"Gomen ne Tetsuki-kun! They're... so fast!" Riko panted between words as she came around the corner. A gasp escaped her lips at the sight of her friend. "Oh my gosh! You look gorgeous!" Her mouth was still agape when she picked Ryouta off the floor only to have her hair pulled by the cranky baby.

Tetsuki quickly relieved Ryouta from Riko. The moment he was in her arms, the golden haired baby began to clap his chubby hands, indicating the happiness he received from his mother's return. Blue eyes looked between Ryouta to Daiki and Shintaro as they clung to her body like their lives depended on it. "I was only gone for a few hours," she tried to soothe the trio, a minuscule small upon her lips.

Returning to reality, Tetsuki turned to the side. "Riko-san, this is Akashi Seijuro." The two adults exchanged a bow in greeting. "Akashi-kun, this is Riko-san. My best friend since high school."

Akashi flashed the brunette a polite smile. "I've heard much about you."

"W-Would you like to come in for tea?" Riko wasn't sure why but she felt intimidated by the suit-clad man. She's never seen anyone with heterochromia before.

Akashi held up a hand to refuse. "Thank you for your offer but I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave." Turning to the bluehead, Akashi used a finger under her chin to tip her head upward. "Get home safely," he said softly before placing a kiss upon her cheek. "Goodnight, Tetsuki." With that, the redhead entered the vehicle in front of the house, leaving only a trail of smoke and Riko's fangirling behind.

* * *

Daiki remained under the covers, hugging his pillow tightly to his chest. It's been less than a week since her first date with Akashi and since then the tanned toddler has been distancing himself from his mother. Other than getting up to use the bathroom and eat, Daiki stayed in bed for the rest of the day. It was after the second day Tetsuki began to worry.

After she was done preparing breakfast, Tetsuki left Shintaro to watch Ryouta at the table while she went to check on Daiki. Reassuringly enough there was bundle scrunched together in the middle of the mattress, a small tuft of navy hair peeping out from beneath the blankets. Sitting on the edge, Tetsuki noticed the bundle flinch at the weight and curled into itself. She placed a gentle where she assumed Daiki's head to be. "Daiki? Won't you come and eat with us?"

No response could be heard. With a silent sigh, the blue haired woman tried again. "I want to see you Daiki. Won't you let me?"

It took a few moments before Daiki showed his face, blankets bundled around him as though he was a newborn baby. He said nothing, his gaze cast downwards. Tetsuki was grateful for the progress. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Why have you been distancing yourself from me?" Daiki met her eyes once before muffling his response into the mattress. Tetsuki moved closer to understand his words but failed. "What was that?"

"I said I was giving you space," Daiki repeated, this time said clearer.

She brought a hand to fix his navy haired bangs. "For what reason?" she probed.

"Because you want to be with your boyfriend now. If I stay away from you, I won't hurt as bad when you leave me."

Tetsuki frowned. "What made you think that way?"

Daiki stared into her ocean eyes before his own welled up with tears, soaking the bed sheets. "Hahaue left me for her boyfriend."

Her hand stopped its movements, the ends of his hair slip through her fingers. Aside from what Miyuki told her about Daiki, Tetsuki never knew Daiki's past before the orphanage. The feeling of anger filled her system, the memory of Ryouta left on the doorstep of the daycare fresh in her mind. How could someone neglect their responsibility as a parent? Against her will, an image of Daiki drenched in tears as he watched his biological mother abandoned him at the orphanage came to mind. Her own eyes began to glisten as she wasted no time in removing Daiki from his cocoon and embraced him. She wiped away the tears that continued to escape his eyes and cradled his face in her hands, his own clenching onto the fabric of her shirt.

"I will never leave you Daiki," she cooed. "Akashi-kun may be my boyfriend, but even he knows that you, Shintaro, and Ryouta are always my top priority. No matter how much he means to me, I would never choose to abandon you Daiki.

"But my heart can't take it if keep distancing yourself from me." Tetsuki smiled, ruffling his hair to lighten his spirits. "So won't stay with me?"

Daiki wiped away his tears with his forearm, gave his mother a grin, and nodded. When he began to cry once more with tears of joy, Tetsuki tickled his belly and blew raspberries on his cheeks until his laughs filled the entire apartment.

* * *

Wanting to make up for lost time, Tetsuki devoted her day to her children and treated them to a day out. Much to her surprise, Daiki eagerly suggested to Murasakibara's bakery due to his craving for mochi ice cream. Shintaro and Ryouta agreed on the idea wholeheartedly. The mother could only hope the purple haired giant wouldn't hold any grudge against her.

It didn't take long for the family to be served due to being one of the first customers of the day. Shintaro and Daiki sat across from her, eating away at their ice cream, while Ryouta took comfort upon Tetsuki's lap as he tried to feed himself his cup of vanilla yogurt.

"Kaa-chan, you didn't order anything," Daiki observed aloud, mouth full and concern written on his face.

"I'm fine Daiki," Tetsuki dismissed his worries with a tiny smile. "This is my treat for you."

"You can have some of mine," offered Shintaro, unconvinced by his mother's modesty. Before she could object, a spoonful of vanilla yogurt was shoved in the gap of her mouth with some remains leaving a trail across her lips. The table was left dumbfounded and all could be heard was the giggling of a certain seven month old baby. The bluenette would've spat out the substance but when Ryouta looked with her in his cute baby triumph, there was no way she could refuse. Swallowing, Tetsuki placed a kiss on his chubby cheek and cooed, " _Gochisousama._ "

Daiki was the first to react while she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Baka Ryouta! I was supposed to feed Kaa-chan!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger toward the baby, who paid his older brother no mind as he basked in his mother's attention.

The tanned toddler received a hit behind the head. "As if Okaa-san would want what you're having." Holding the back of his head in mild pain, Daiki glared at Shintaro. The greenhead returned the stare, a mini dictionary in hand, courtesy of Oha-Asa.

"What do you mean what I'm having? We both got the same thing!"

The statement brought a blush to form on the tsundere's cheeks, subconsciously glancing at their identical plates of mochi. "T-That's not true! At least I have Okaa-san's favorite flavor!" Shintaro shouted, pointing at the strawberry mochi on Daiki's plate. The two toddlers went head to head and soon their fussing grew into a fight for the vanilla mochi. Tetsuki decided to let the manner resolve itself, as usual, knowing they would stop eventually. Then, through the chaos, a cup of vanilla milkshake was placed in front of her.

Confused, Tetsuki notified the waiter. "Excuse me, I'm afraid I didn't order this."

"On the house," came a drawl from few feet above.

By then Shintaro and Daiki had ceased their bickering, their attention drawn to the dessert. "Wow, you got a free drink Kaa-chan!" Daiki exclaimed and reached for the milkshake, only to have his hand smacked away by Shintaro whose eyes were drawn to the tall figure. Ryouta's claps of joy could be heard from Tetsuki's lap.

"Murasakibara-san," she said in surprise, expression void.

The purplehead gave hum in greeting and pushed the milkshake closer to Tetsuki. "Here."

Ocean eyes looked between the cup and the baker. "Thank you for the offer, Murasakibara-san. But I'm afraid I'll have to de—"

"Kuro-chin should learn to accept gifts," Murasakibara frowned.

"But..."

The vanilla milkshake was practically shoved into her grasp by the giant, leaving Tetsuki dumbfounded to the cold feeling in her hands. After a few moments of quiet observation, she noticed that Murasakibara had yet to leave her presence. Seeing as how her children also looked at her with eyes of anticipation, the bluenette surrendered and took a sip of the milkshake.

She let the sweet vanilla settle in her tastebuds until Murasakibara grew impatient with her silence. "Well?" he huffed.

Tetsuki locked eyes with the baker. "It tastes the same," she stated bluntly.

"Ha?" Murasakibara dragged angrily.

Her expression remained flat as she spoke. "If Murasakibara-san wishes for my opinion to change on how you exert your work, a 'gift' made with little to no consideration will not suffice."

A growl emitted from the taller being. No further words were spoken as he snatched the drink from her hands and made a beeline to the kitchen. Once out of sight, Tetsuki let out an audible sigh. Ryouta looked up at her worriedly.

"Okaa-san, why don't you like his milkshakes?" Shintaro asked, curious.

She spared the greenhead a fleeting smile. "It's not that I don't like them," she reasoned. "I only wish that he realizes that the more you like what you made, the better outcome it produces."

Daiki seemed to find wonder in her words. "But what if he keeps making more for you?"

Tetsuki stared at the direction the baker went, contemplating, _If this is the only for him to discover himself, I'm more than willing to enlighten him._

* * *

 _ **Twenty-four milkshakes later...**_

* * *

"Murasakibara-san, please... I've reached... my.. limit..."

Although she wasn't forced to drink every single milkshake given to her entirely, twenty-four sips amounted up to more than she was capable of consuming. Murasakibara, stubborn but kind, finally gave in and set aside the untouched twenty-fifth milkshake.

"Kuro-chin has a small appetite," he thought aloud. "You'll never grow if you don't eat more." He received a tired glare from the bluehead.

She would've given a retort if it weren't for the generous cup of water Murasakibara passed to her. Gratefully, she took slow gulps until her gums thawed from the chilly beverage. There was silence between the two adults, Ryouta fast asleep in her, Shintaro and Daiki playing pretend around the table. Tetsuki looked to the purple haired giant who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "There's no need to do this, Murasakibara-san."

"Yes, there is." His response quiet but firm.

"Why?"

Murasakibara pouted in annoyance. "Because!" he said, frustrated. "I don't like how Kuro-chin thinks!"

Her expression was flat as she thought on the baker's words, wondering on how to reply without angering him further. "Do you want to change how I think?"

The baker let out a gruff, indicating his answer. "Even after all the milkshakes I gave you, you still have the same answer."

"So what you're saying is that you made an effort to change my mind?"

He paused. It was then Murasakibara began to realize the reason for his actions. He was still upset after their last meeting; the moment she returned he vowed to feed her vanilla milkshakes until she took back her words. But the blue haired woman turned out to be more stubborn than he thought, probably as stubborn as him when it came to the simple dessert. Looking back at the times he created and disposed of the drink, he remembered the changes he would make, taking note on what ingredients worked and didn't.

Just when did he start caring about what he created?

Tetsuki continued. "The amount of effort put into making something defines the product as a whole. Wanting to change my opinion on your dessert through multiple trials is enough to tell me that you tried your best. That fact alone reveals your passion for your work." She gave him a gentle smile. "Even if it was just for a moment."

Murasakibara was speechless. He was just trying to rid her image from his thoughts every time he baked, and if it meant trying to please her then he was more than willing to do so. But now her words confused him beyond repair. _Was this really passion?_ Maybe he didn't want to be rid of Tetsuki completely but rid of her notion that his creations—that _he_ —was lacking.

Purple irises watched as a hand took hold of the freshly made dessert from across the table, its owner taking a sip through the red striped straw. Despite her deadpanned expression, her eyes held a warmth that brought an awarding feeling to his heart.

Somewhere along the line his objective to satisfy her became a want to impress her, the baker supposed. Tetsuki was the first to show him sight never discovered in all his years of baking. Maybe, just maybe, baking wasn't so bad if it meant it was he would be recognized by her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay! These past two weeks had been pretty busy and I haven't gotten much time to write up to my daily quota :( But all should be well from here on out, that is until life decides to hit me in the face.

Thank you for all your support on _A Mother's Love._ I'm really excited to get to the climax of the story and join you guys on this journey. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Wow. 253 followers, 181 favorites, and over 100 hundred reviews. I can't thank you all enough for your support for my story. I haven't felt this passionate to write with my other stories than I do for _A Mother's Love._ And I'm really glad my efforts are paying off. I really hope and pray that I will be able to finish this story and that you guys will there to join me :)

* * *

Riko twisted and untwisted the handkerchief in her hands until the cloth was consumed with wrinkles. "I don't know if I could do this," she chanted over and over again as she rounded the dressing room for the umpteenth time. "Ugh! I'm so nervous!" The brunette's companion said nothing, occupied with scanning over the clipboard in her hands.

"Please refrain from making too much moment," warned Tetsuki. "Otherwise your hair will come loose." Standing from her seat, Tetsuki stopped the bride's tracks and guided her to the seat by the vanity. Though it did little to ease Riko's anxiety. The day of Junpei and Riko's wedding had finally arrived in the second month of spring. Guests have already begun to fill the venue—which also happened to be located in one of Akashi's hotels—and only moments away from witnessing the commencement of the high school sweethearts.

If someone were to ask Riko about her feelings for the basketball captain back then, she would give a platonic answer, merely admiring him for his athletic skills and nothing more. But upon entering college, Riko finally released her feelings for Junpei after an arrogant classmate insulted her appearance. The coach-in-the-making did not turn a blind eye and laid a bruising punch to the guy's face. Riko had gone to Tetsuki to complain about the matter, wondering why in the world Junpei would lose his demeanor like that, to which her friend replied, "If someone you loved was publicly insulted, would you stand and do nothing?"

One could image Riko's surprise when she discovered Junpei's mutual feelings.

Brown eyes looked at her beautified reflection, watching as the bluenette fix the strands of hair that escaped its slick hold. Her hair was just long enough to be styled into a low bun, secured by a diamond clip on top where her veil was placed. With makeup applied and hair prepared for hours to come, all that was left was to put on her wedding dress. The wedding dress Riko deliberately ignored since it was brought into the room.

"Oh Tetsuki-kun, it's almost time!" the bride sweatdropped.

She followed Riko's line of sight towards the clock and felt the stress gradually fill her system. She forcefully maneuvered Riko away from the vanity and into the middle of the room where she began to unclothe and redress the brunette as quickly and carefully as she could. Riko had accepted the help, for she was frozen with shock at the winding time. Pulling at strings of the corset, Tetsuki left room to breathe and tied the string into a ribbon, pausing when she fully saw Riko's reflection in the full-length mirror.

Floral embroidery began from the chest and ended in a loose tresses-like manner around the waist. The dress consisted of three thick ruffled layers of stain material, the last layer stopping just above the knees. While the front was cut high, the three layers extended at the back of the dress as though it was a long gown altogether. Sleeves concealed her entire shoulder caps, bringing attention to the sweetheart neckline and Riko's sparkling complexion.

Tetsuki thought she was nothing less than beautiful.

With a gentle smile, she tipped Riko's mouth closed with a finger beneath her chin. "It's time," she said quietly as she knelt to place the nude colored heels on the brunette's bare feet. While her friend was trapped in a stupor, Tetsuki took one hand in hers and guided the bride out of the dressing room.

Riko came to when one of the hotel employees assisting the event placed a decorative bouquet into her hands. She was face to face with the door of destiny, where friends, family, and her soon to be husband were waiting on the other side. Desperately, the twenty-six year old searched for the phantom. "Tetsuki-kun?! Tetsuki-kun, where are you?!"

"I'm right here," Tetsuki deadpanned on the right side of the door. Per the norm, her presence went unnoticed. With a sigh, the bridesmaid raised her voice. "Riko-san!"

Riko turned to the direction at the shout and was greeted with a comforting smile. "It's all right," Tetsuki told her. "At my wedding, I tripped and got a nosebleed."

"Tetsuki-kun..." The brunette's shoulders slumped. " _Seriously?_ "

"Seriously."

A sudden laugh erupted from the bride as she recalled the distant memory, her nervousness easing away with every breath. The somewhat angry look on Tetsuki's face only prolonged her laughter until a confident smile spread upon her glossed lips. "This is it," she declared brightly.

The blue haired woman wasn't sure what came over her at that moment but found herself pulling Riko into a tight embrace. "I'm very happy for you, Riko-san," Tetsuki said softly. "You two deserve each other and I hope for all the good things to come."

Riko unlocked her arms around the smaller woman, patting her head reassuringly as she had always done before. "I know it's hard for you to be here today, with all the wedding stuff and all..."

She shook her head. "What's important is that today is about you and Junpei-san's happiness."

With a smirk, Riko placed a sisterly kiss to Tetsuki's forehead. "Thank you," was that last thing she said before she turned to the opening doors and welcomed the new journey ahead of her.

* * *

"Now, join me in welcoming the newly wedded couple, Hyuuga Junpei and Hyuuga Riko!"

A round of applause sounded throughout the venue hall as the couple bowed and waved to their guests. After the commencement, everyone was directed to the dining area where the master of ceremonies would host the event until the evening. No one was more fit for the job than their (regrettably) good friend, Izuki Shun.

Once the clapping died down, Izuki returned to the mic. "Good evening everyone, I am Izuki Shun and I will be your MC for tonight. A Master of Ceremonies with a Masters in Comedy! ( _Good job, me!_ )"

" _Shut it, Izuki!_ "

Junpei would've lost his cool early in the night if it weren't for the assuring pat on his arm from his newly pronounced wife. Dinner was served soon after, giving time for Junpei and Riko greet guests and family members at each table. Afterward, the party was directed to the hotel garden just outside of the dining hall, where cocktail tables were spread out in multiple parts of the area and a dessert table was open to everyone. Long time friends and loved ones caught up while new faces mingled with one another.

Fetching some fruit for the children, Tetsuki turned away from the food platter and walked back to her table where Himuro was supervising her children when blue eyes immediately spotted a familiar face. "Takao-kun?"

The ravenhead looked her way at the sound of his name, a cheesecake bite seconds away from being consumed in his mouth. "Ah, Tet-chan!" he exclaimed with a grin and dropped the dessert in an instant. Tetsuki squinted her eyes when the movement brought attention to the other two black haired adults standing on the other side of the table, one of spiky short hair and the other with long, messy locks.

Making her way to the hawk's side, Tetsuki stood where all faces were revealed to her and bowed. "Hello," she deadpanned. "It's been awhile, Imayoshi-kun and Kasamatsu-kun."

The spiky haired man jumped while the megane raised both brows at her entrance. "Tetsuki?!" Kasamatsu choked.

"It's been too long," Imayoshi gleamed, his fox-like eyes squinted more than ever. "Have you been ignoring us, Tetsuki-chan?"

Tetsuki simply stared at the grinning man. "I didn't wish to bother you two during the season."

Imayoshi Shoichi and Kasamatsu Yukio were both previous basketball rivals of Tetsuki back in high school. After winning the Winter Cup her first year at Seirin, the two basketball captains at the time soon became long time friends of hers. The two were now coaches for their respectful former high school teams, Hyuuga Junpei included.

"Ryouta! Come back!"

The four adults turned to see a golden haired baby crawling his way towards his mother, a huge toothy smile on his face. Tetsuki set down her plate of dessert and knelt to scoop up the baby off the grass. Takao scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. "Suits don't just fall from the sky, Ryou-chan!" Courtesy of the baby store employee, Takao aided in choosing a full clad suit for the infant, consisting of a black blazer, white button up, black slacks, and a bright yellow bowtie around his neck.

Himuro entered the scene, her two suited toddlers following close behind. "I'm sorry Tetsuki! Some girls came up to me and then..." the ravenhead trailed off when he noticed the friendly faces gathered around the tall table. "Well, this is quite the reunion."

"What do we have here?" Imayoshi whistled in interest as he looked upon the colorful haired children surrounding Tetsuki. "Babysitting at a wedding?"

"These are my children."

When a silence overtook the group, Himuro and Takao's shared a worried glance but were ready at any moment to defend the blue haired woman if needed. Around the time of her divorce, Himuro had briefly informed his and Tetsuki's close friends on the situation should a case like this occur. Himuro didn't, however, tell their friends about her infertility due to her wish for privacy.

After what felt like years, Kasamatsu broke the silence and lowered his head to Ryouta's height in the mother's hold. Topaz orbs gazed upon the naturally serious features with both curiosity and intimidation, causing him to curl closer to the crook of his mother's neck whilst still holding eye contact with the spiky haired man. Kasamatsu reached a hand towards the baby and wiped away the bits of grass on his little trousers. "Be respectful to your mother, you hear? Don't stray too far and lose your way," he told Ryouta with a smile, ruffling the golden locks.

Daiki tugged at the side of her dress, glaring at the megane of the group. "Kaa-chan," he whispered not so quietly. "Who's the guy with the creepy fox eyes?" The question was followed by the giggles erupting from Takao.

"The name's Imayoshi-nii-san to you, _kid_." Imayoshi gave the tanned toddler a wide grin which only resulted in him hiding his face into Tetsuki's leg.

"So how do you guys know each other?" asked Takao, finally taking a bite of his cheesecake.

Himuro gave the hawk a smile. "All coaches know each other." At the statement, Kasamatsu let out a yelp just as a spray of spit was shot his way. It was a stroke of luck that he was able to dodge the flying chunks from getting on his suit.

"You're kidding; Himuro-kun, don't tell me you coach for Yosen!"

Kasamatsu's brow twitched at the hawk's excessive excitement. "We just went over this!" He crossed his arms and glared at Takao, annoyed. "Don't you listen to anything I say?"

"Maybe I should become a coach too," he daydreamed, looking off into the distance with a grin. Kasamatsu's angry sputters went ignored by the ravenhead.

Tetsuki rocked Ryouta side to side as she looked to the hawk. "You are more than eligible to fit the job," she complimented. "It's no doubt they wouldn't hire you."

"Tet-chan...!" Takao was moved, indicated by the comical tears forming in his eyes. He pulled the woman to him and squeezed every bit of life from her, Ryouta's arms frantically waving around as he was suffocated between the two bodies.

A cry came from the hawk when a heel suddenly dug into in foot from under the table. Letting go of the bluenette, Takao glared at Imayoshi who had an innocent look upon his face. Kasamatsu let out a sigh at their antics.

Imayoshi faced Tetsuki with a long smile. "So did you come here alone?"

She shook her head. "My parents and my brother are somewhere among the guests."

"It's too bad our dear Kasamatsu-kun came here dateless," he sighed dramatically. "I've been trying to get him to ask one of the teacher's at Kaijo, but I'm afraid that even I have given up at this point."

Incoherent sounds slipped from Kasamatsu's mouth as his entire face blazed red. "Leave me alone!" he cried. "I don't need a d-date to have a good time!"

"Easily embarrassed as always," Takao crackled. "Considering that I'm your plus one, doesn't that make me your date tonight, Yukio-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

Tetsuki hid a smile behind Ryouta's head. It seemed like ages since she last saw the two coaches, their company alone warmed her heart. Hours passed as the blue haired woman caught up with the three men until Izuki announced the next event of the night. "Alright! The moment you ladies have all been waiting for! The throwing of the bouquet!"

A herd of women rushed forward to where Riko stood with Junpei on the balcony above the dining hall. Tetsuki watched with mild interest and brought her gaze elsewhere, only to be stared down by the three men.

"Show 'em who's boss Tet-chan!" Takao cheered, a fist clenched in front of him to show his enthusiasm.

Putting two and two together, Tetsuki gave the men a deadpanned expression. Though, it wasn't enough to stop the men from their encouragement. Suddenly, Ryouta was lifted from her grasp much to her dismay.

With the seven month old now settled within his grasp, Kasamatsu gave the blue haired woman a gesture of the head towards the crowding women. "Go out there and have fun," he ordered lightly. Even Shintaro and Daiki seemed to want her to join the activity. Defeated, Tetsuki walked away from the annoying men and towards the balcony. In the distance, a shout of " _DO YOUR BEST TETSUKI!_ " ringed in her ears. The voice undoubtedly belonged to her mother.

"Look at all the lovely ladies here tonight. Perhaps the next bride is among them? After all, marriage has a nice _ring_ to it, don't you think?"

"Izuki, _please_."

"Then, let's begin!"

Riko smiled at the crowd below, waving at the bluehead hidden from within, before turning her back to them. "Ready?" he asked. When she replied with an excited nod, Junpei shared her smile as the couple counted down together. " _San, ni, ichi!_ " Riko tossed her arms up and behind her, letting the bouquet slip from her fingers and fall towards the earth where eager hands waited down below. Tetsuki watched as the bouquet came down at a slow rate and was kissed by the setting sun when, suddenly, an unwelcome memory arose from the depths of her mind.

* * *

 _"San, ni, ichi!" As the bouquet was thrown behind her, Tetsuki knew by the triumph cry that the flowers were caught by none other than her best friend. In all honesty, she had hoped Riko would be the one to catch it._

 _"I can't even tell whether she tried to catch it or if they just let her have it," came from the man beside her. "She had the face of a wild animal after catching its prey."_

 _"You are one to talk, Kagami Tiger."_

 _A tsk. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Tetsuki hid a smile behind her hand. The next thing she knew she was pressed against his hard chest, a smirk upon his lips. "Thank you," the redhead said kindly. "Thank you for marrying me."_

 _Despite the redness of her cheeks, Tetsuki's expression remained flat. "If not I, who else would marry a Bakagami?"_

 _"Oi!" His split brows furrowed in annoyance yet his smirk widened by a fraction. The bluehead stared into his eyes in attempt to read his thoughts but instead found her lips locked with her husband's. Once released, she could see the pride radiating off of Kagami as he claimed, "Even if no one else wants to marry me, there's only person I would want to call my wife, and that's you, Mrs. Bakagami."_

* * *

Tetsuki returned to reality as a round of applause was directed towards her. Confused, she wondered why she was receiving such praise. All her questions were answered when the weight in her hands occurred to her. After being caught up in her memories, Tetsuki had somehow managed to catch the bouquet. While the women clapped in her honor, only those who knew her story could tell by her silence that the experience hadn't settled well.

She missed the way Riko signaled Izuki to change the activity as his voice projected through the microphone. "A-Alright! Moving on to our next segment, the bride and groom will now cut the cake!"

As the crowd moved around her, Tetsuki remained still. She knew better than to take out her suffering on the bouquet but couldn't help the feeling of disgust for the flowers.

"Okaa-san?"

Blue eyes wandered downwards to see her two three year olds at her side, Shintaro's hand grasping the fabric of her dress. Kasamatsu and the others followed close behind, Ryouta babbling along the way. Tetsuki remained quiet as she took the seven month old from his cradle and into her arms. With a pat on the head from Imayoshi, the four left her in the gardens, giving her the space she needed.

Once she was settled in silence, Tetsuki allowed her children to play as they pleased. She watched fondly as Shintaro and Daiki tried to help Ryouta walk with one hand in each of the stumbling baby's. At times Ryouta would speed up when he felt strong enough to walk on his own, letting go of his brother's hands only to fall down to his knees due to the lack of support. Scolding from Shintaro and Daiki ensued but Ryouta accepted none of it, resuming his mission to walk on his own. Tetsuki set down her phone and stopped recording the scene. Her eyes looked distant when the redheaded chairman sat on the bench beside her.

"He's a fast learner," observed Akashi, watching the trials and errors made by the golden haired baby.

Her eyes softened at the sound of his voice, gazing at the setting sun hidden behind the perfectly cut hedges. "Ryouta doesn't take competition lightly. None of them do." Few moments passed until Tetsuki was able to muster the strength to come face to face with Akashi. "Thank you for taking the time to still attend. You must've had a busy day at work."

Akashi gave a nod, noticing the unnatural timidness from the bluenette. He watched as her gaze returned to the bouquet in her hands once more, twirling its base mindlessly. "It's not that I'm ungrateful," she began, her voice frail and small. "I'm just afraid of uncertainty."

"It is only superstition," he suggested, assuming her thoughts were on the bouquet.

* * *

 _"It's only superstition," Kagami huffed. "Aren't you excited to tell Coach?"_

 _Tetsuki folded the last of the bathroom towels and set them aside into the hamper. "What she doesn't know won't harm her," she dismissed. "Better to be safe than sorry."_

 _Kagami scratched the back of his head. "How long is a trimester again?"_

 _"Twelve weeks."_

 _Dramatically, he spat out the sip of beer from his mouth. "T-Twelve?!" Kagami wiped the drops of liquid from his lips. "That's like, uh... three months!"_

 _Although she was expressionless, her eyes showed mild interest. "I thought math was your worst subject," she pondered with a tilt of the head._

 _A harmless growl rumbled in his throat. "Oi."_

 _The blue haired woman smiled and stood from her place on the floor to sit next to her husband on the couch. Kagami didn't seem to mind when she took one of his hands in hers. "I'm as excited as you are," she told him. "But my mother says if we tell anyone before the end of the first trimester, there would be a higher chance of having a miscarriage."*_

 _Kagami saw the determination in her eyes and sighed, reluctantly abiding by her wish. "As much as I don't believe it, I'll let it go this time." With his free hand behind her head, he pulled Tetsuki in for a quick kiss. "But don't think I won't just stand around and do nothing! I'll protect you," he lowered his head to her flat stomach, smiling as he said, "and our little one for as long as I live."_

 _Petting a hand through his spiky locks, Tetsuki nodded wholeheartedly and placed a soft kiss onto his hair. "Let's go see the doctor about it tomorrow."_

* * *

She often wondered, if they hadn't found out from the doctor that day, would he have stayed by her side longer if he heard it from her?

* * *

Tetsuki would've believed if there was a sudden shower of rain to appear in the middle of spring. However, it seemed rather than water coming from the clouds above, it poured from her own two eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry." It was unclear whether she was apologizing to Akashi directly.

Her hands moved to wipe away the falling tears only to result in a new batch each time. When the redhead cupped her face in his hands, she refused to meet his eyes, presenting the glistening tears upon her eyelashes. "I cannot help you if you don't tell what's wrong."

 _"Your life with Taiga was filled with many memories. We're not asking you to throw them away, but instead cherish them as they were. It's time to let go of the pain and take the chance to find someone who will treat ten times better than that Bakagami ever will."_

 _I don't want him to view me as weak,_ she thought, afraid of the outcome of telling the man she liked about her past. _But I don't want to hurt anymore either._

And so Tetsuki told him. Told him of her marriage, her divorce, her imperfections. Akashi listened carefully to every word she spoke, saving any comments he might have until she finished her story. In the midst of telling him, Tetsuki noticed the fist that gripped tightly around hers and reluctantly wondered if he would leave her after hearing her past. Whatever the outcome, Tetsuki couldn't blame him if he wished to leave. All she could think at the time was the instant relief she felt when the heavy weight on her chest was finally lifted.

* * *

 **A/N:** *Pregnancy superstition: if you inform others about your pregnancy before the end of your first trimester, there will be a higher chance of a miscarriage. Don't worry, it's just a myth. (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Hurray for the longest chapter thus far! How'd you like the cameos? Would you like to see more of them? Let me know! And don't worry about Seirin, they'll have their screen time very soon. (Also please excuse my lame attempt at Izuki puns) If you'd like to see how Riko's wedding dress looks, look up "sweetheart appliques beading high low wedding dress." It should be the first image to pop up.

Thank you as always for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

Akashi was at a loss. Truth be told, this was the first time he had ever encountered such a situation. As the successor to his family, he was no stranger to dating as it was in his obligation to produce an heir within the Akashi bloodline. The multiple women his father had introduced all shared one similarity: they were after his wealth. Given they were the daughters of his company's partnerships, Akashi always knew that even if it wasn't the women who wanted his money, their fathers were the next likely candidates fueled with jealousy of the young chairman's success.

Tetsuki had been his first desire. Each time they met it was as though she was a new person with a new sight to behold. The once fragile bluenette he met at the orphanage was now the strongest woman he had ever met. Not only did she survive through a divorce and infertility, she adopted the very beings she could not produce herself.

She was the bravest person he had ever known.

He could tell her divorce had wounded Tetsuki the most out of the experience, the man who vowed to stay by her side disappeared in an instant when she needed him most. The story alone was enough to make Akashi resent the poor excuse of a man. Part of him wished to find Kagami Taiga and make him pay for the damage he caused to others and to Tetsuki, yet part of him also wanted the same questions to be answered. If Kagami really did love the blue haired woman as much as Tetsuki made it seem, what other reason would make him run away the moment he heard of her flaw?

Chattering sounded throughout the hall as the cake was served. After their time in the garden, Akashi and the family of four returned to the party in time for Daiki to fulfill his sweet tooth for the night. As they searched for a table, Daiki ran ahead with a grin on his features. "Obaa-san!"

"There's my precious Daiki-kun!" Sorano cooed as she spread out her arms invitingly. Daiki embraced the older blue haired woman with all that he had, as he was lifted off the ground and twirled side to side by his ecstatic grandmother.

Shintaro approached a few steps behind and gave a small bow to his grandfather. "Hello Ojiji-san," he greeted bashfully. The blush on his cheeks brightened when Hiroki's hand ruffled his hair lightly.

"Hello." Tetsuki hugged her parents and searched around them before asking, "Where's Onii-san?"

While her mother was distracted by the sight of the dressed infant, Hiroki took the liberty to answer the question. "He went to talk to some friends earlier."

"Oh my, is that Akashi-san?" Sorano gasped as she invaded the quiet redhead's space, Ryouta now in her arms. Flustered, Tetsuki tried to distance her mother but the dark blue haired woman held her place.

Akashi gave a gentlemanly smile. "Hello, Kuroko-san. I hope you're both doing well."

A firm handshake was shared between the two men. "It's nice to see you," Hiroki said with a minuscule smile. "What brings you here tonight?"

The bluenette cleared her throat and gathered the attention of her parents. "Akashi-san is my d-date tonight," answered Tetsuki, her voice nervous but stern. "As my boyfriend."

Moments passed until a loud gasp came from Sorano, cut off halfway by Hiroki's hand over her mouth to avoid attention. "B-Boyfriend?!"

"Tetsuki is nothing less than precious to me," he told the bewildered parents. "If you allow me, I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Sorano and Hiroki shared a glance, thinking on the matter silently to themselves. Tetsuki began to worry and opened her mouth to speak when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to meet the stone colored eyes of her older brother.

Ruffling her hair in the slightest, Chihiro looked to his boss. "Would you join me?" he asked vaguely. He didn't wait for an answer from the redhead as he walked towards the outside garden, Akashi steps close behind.

* * *

A comfortable silence settled between the chairman and the secretary, as it usually did during their time at the office, but tonight they were just two men enjoying an evening with friends and family. They stood a feet apart, their gazes directed forward until Chihiro decided to break the silence.

"Call me overprotective," the gray haired man began solemnly. "But I want to know your intentions."

Akashi glanced at Chihiro from the corner of his eye before closing them shut. "I will not treat her dishonorably as Kagami Taiga had."

Chihiro flinched at the name, his head whirled to his side to face the redhead. When Akashi said nothing, he let out a breath and looked ahead once more. "I had a feeling you were interested, but I didn't think you'd actually go out with her."

His final words caught his attention, causing Akashi to open his eyes and glower at the older man. "Are you implying that I would not accept her?" he threatened.

"You know better than I do that she can't give you what is expected from your family."

The redhead said nothing. In all honesty, the fact that pursuing Tetsuki meant sacrificing the expansion of the Akashi bloodline had crossed his mind the second he found out her infertility. He hadn't the time to think about the reveal, especially after being introduced to Tetsuki's parents about their relationship. Akashi knew the outcome of telling his father and yet it was undeniable that she was his ever first desire.

"And you know better than anyone that whoever dares to interfere is never forgiven. Even if it's my father." His golden eye gleamed sharply, a sight Chihiro knew all too well. When there was no sign of relent in the heterochromatic stare, the eldest Kuroko relaxed.

Chihiro turned his body to face the redhead, Akashi doing the same. "I'm sorry for pestering you, Akashi. It was the only way for me to know the truth," he admitted.

It was rare to hear the gray haired man address his name. Akashi knew, in times like this, it was Chihiro's way of acknowledging their relationship not as coworkers, but as a friend. Teasingly, a smirk grew on the chairman's lips. "After all this time we've known each other, you still struggle to trust me."

Gray eyes lowered to his feet. "It's not you personally," Chihiro said quietly, his thoughts weighing his mind. "The last time I trusted a man, he broke my sister's heart."

Akashi could see the hint of anger and regret flash in the older man's expression before returning to its natural deadpanned state. It was then the redhead realized a newfound respect for Chihiro. Unlike Tetsuki, the eldest sibling was more honest in his actions whereas the youngest tended to conceal her true feelings from others. For Chihiro to protect his little sister by asking the questions she feared to ask, Akashi almost wished he had an Onii-san like him. Almost.

Clearing his throat, the twenty-five year old turned away and made to enter the hall, but not before saying, "You can rest easy, Chihiro, knowing that I won't be the next."

* * *

" _Sorry about this Tetsuki-kun, I don't mean to be a bother. It's only for a week, promise!_ "

"Worrying about it will only ruin your time," Tetsuki warned, a faint smile forming on her face. "Please enjoy yourselves and leave everything to me."

" _You're the best!_ " And with that, the bluenette ended the line. Due to the newlyweds' honeymoon, Tetsuki was left with the task of overseeing the daycare in Riko's place on top of her regular set of work. She didn't mind the extra hours if it meant extra pay and it also served as an advantage of having her children make new friends.

The children at the daycare consisted of three year olds to seven year olds, most them sticking to their respective age groups. While Shintaro and Daiki played with the other children on the playground, Ryouta remained close to his mother side where the two sat on the patio as Tetsuki supervised the energetic children. Just as the clock passed four in the afternoon, parents would line up to pick up their children on their way back from their jobs. Tetsuki would occasionally converse with the parents about their child's behavior, but for the most part, the children were well behaved.

Pulling up to her childhood home after work, Tetsuki was greeted with the sight of her brother as he exited his car on the driveway. After parking the car, Chihiro assisted her with unbuckled the children from their seats. "I have a weird feeling about this," he commented as he lifted Ryouta from the carrier and into his arms, closing the door once Shintaro got out of the car.

Tetsuki nodded as she locked the car. "I wonder what it's about." The two siblings walked up to the door, Tetsuki grabbing her keys. Their mother had called and summoned them to their home where a "Super Important Family Meeting" was to commence. But before the bluenette could insert her key into the knob, the door swung open aggressively. The deadpanned siblings spared a blink when they were greeted by the sight of their ever energetic mother.

"Hello my babies!" cooed Sorano as she pulled her two adult children into a tight hug. Upon releasing them, however, her smile faded into a pout. "Mou! Why did you both have to take after your father?"

Chihiro, whose attitude resembled his mother's at times, raised a solemn brow. "Tetsuki got your looks, didn't she?"

The teasing tone in his voice went unnoticed by the younger sibling, who narrowed her eyes in mild annoyance. "And Chihiro-nii-san got your personality, didn't he?" she shot back, walking into the house with waiting to see their reactions, Shintaro and Daiki trailing after her.

"Don't tease her too much Chihiro," Sorano warned with a giggle. "Remember that one time when you were in high school?" Of course he remembered, Tetsuki had hidden all his novels from him for a whole week. An entire week!

 _Tetsuki held the signature Kuroko deadpanned look on her face which only fueled his anger ever more. "You can't find your novels? That's strange... Books don't have any feet to run away nor do they have the ability to disappear." She tilted her head in an innocent like manner yet her eyes could cause natural disasters to occur at any moment. "This is almost like the time when all my free vanilla milkshake coupons went missing. Right, Chihiro-nii-san?"_

His novels were found in a box on the roof of their school building where a family of birds had already begun nesting upon.

Shaking off the memory, Chihiro entered the house and into the living room. He set down Ryouta on the carpeted floor where he saw his father and grandmother sitting on the couch. "Obaa-san? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

Ayame gave a warm smile. "They allowed me to have a free day this month." Her eyes crinkled with joy when Ryouta crawled towards her, excited by her presence.

After the siblings settled down on the couch, Sorano called the meeting to order and cleared her throat in an obvious manner. "Alright! The Super Important Kuroko Family Meeting will now begin!" she announced dramatically. The three children clapped their hands in awe at their grandmother's proud authority. "Tetsuki," Sorano faced the younger bluenette, "you are the subject of today's meeting."

"Eh?" Tetsuki's hand paused its stroking on Shintaro's hair.

Her mother flashed a cunning smile. "Your father and I have decided to move out!"

"Move out?" The siblings repeated in sync. They looked to their father for confirmation and were given a firm nod of the head.

Hiroki stood from his seat to stand beside Sorano, facing their confused children. "Due to your grandmother's condition, she will be unable to leave the hospital for awhile. As a result, we've decided to live in her home where we will be both closer to her and able to keep the property."

"And that's where you come in," the older blue haired woman beamed. "Tetsuki, as a gift, your father and I will give you this house in return!" To emphasize, Sorano gestured the entire living room and all that connected by spreading her arms out wide.

A loud gasp echoed from Daiki's mouth, eyes sparkling like the starry night. "We're gonna live here? In this big house?!" Daiki looked to Tetsuki, to Sorano, and back to Tetsuki again. "Are we really gonna live here Kaa-chan?!" Sorano couldn't help but grin at the tanned toddler's energy.

The bluenette was speechless. Was she really returning to her childhood home after all these years? "Okaa-san..." Tetsuki's brow furrowed slightly with worry. "I don't know if I can afford to pay the mortgage."

"Tetsuki," Hiroki suddenly intervened. "You have to remember, you're a mother now. Shintaro, Daiki, and Ryouta are only going to keep growing from this point on, and your current living conditions will soon be unable to accommodate them."

Lost in her thoughts, Chihiro decided to speak up. "I can help," he offered. Tetsuki's blinked in surprise and knowing his little sister was ready to object, he quickly shut her down before she could get a syllable out. "My lease for my apartment is ending soon and you're gonna need help once those two start preschool."

"Demo..."

"Gifts are meant to be accepted," Ayame advised Tetsuki during her moment of hesitation. Taking her granddaughter's hand and placing it on her lap gently, the eldest Kuroko used her other hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Tetsuki's ear. "It's not only a gift for you, but for your children as well. Make many memories you can share and cherish for the years to come." Everyone in the room by then knew it was decided, Tetsuki especially.

Her grandmother always did have a way with words.

* * *

"Thank you for your help today, Murasakibara-san."

"... As long as you treat me with maibous then I guess this isn't that much of a hassle."

Just a few days after their family meeting, Sorano insisted on packing right away without a moment to lose. Her parents had come by earlier to drop off a moving truck and help sort things into groups so that no furniture got mixed up among the multiple sets of boxes. After work, Chihiro would bring food for Tetsuki and the kids, knowing she would have spent all day occupied with the move.

To her surprise, some friends had come over to help too. The only friend she had told the news of her move was Riko, who was only a few days away from returning from her honeymoon. Tetsuki assumed that was the origin of it all when Takao and Himuro showed up on her doorstep. Upon Himuro's arrival, he suggested the bluehead to ask the gigantic baker for help with the heavier loads and left Murasakibara's phone number.

And thus, Murasakibara relieved Tetsuki of the burden of dragging down an entire mattress, a dresser, and a couch down a flight of twelve floors. She was nothing less than impressed by his strength of a thousand men.

"Of course," Tetsuki promised. It was the least she could for all his hard work. "But are you sure it's okay to miss work?"

"We're not open on Sundays anyway," Murasakibara elaborated tiredly. The two adults sat beside each other on the vacant floor due to the absence of the kitchen table, their backs leaning against the wall, while the children napped in the empty bedroom. His long legs were crisscrossed while Tetsuki sat on the ends of her heels.

"That's good then," she said with a light voice though her expression didn't match. "I'm sorry to take up your time on your day off. The last thing I would want is for you to feel fatigued during work, Murasakibara-san."

Murasakibara gave the blue haired woman a once-over before deciding "Kuro-chin."

"Hai?"

"Can't you be less formal? You make me feel like a stranger." Murasakibara gave a visible pout of the lips meant for Tetsuki to see, in hopes to guilt trip her harmlessly.

Tetsuki thought on the question. They have known each other for a considerable amount of time, plus he went out of his way to spend his day lifting heavy weights for her sake. "Gomen, Murasakibara-kun."

He wasn't sure what he expected to be called, but the purple haired man couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth. The bubbly feeling in his stomach at the thought of becoming closer to Tetsuki brought a blush to his cheeks, a pure sight that when unnoticed by the bluenette.

"Are you okay Murasakibara-kun?" She brought a hand to cover his forehead, the gesture only triggering the flush on his cheeks to rush up to his ears and down to his neck. In a state of panic, Murasakibara abruptly maneuvered his entire body so that the side of his head landed on Tetsuki's open lap and his heated face turned away from Tetsuki's full view. "M-Murasakibara-kun!" She tried to pry his body off of her but the purplehead held his weight.

"I'm going to nap!" was all he announced as he shut his eyes closed, forcing himself to sleep. It didn't take long for him to lose consciousness soon after.

 _This feels wrong_ , Tetsuki thought, her redheaded boyfriend on her mind. She didn't see the baker as more than a reliable friend so this couldn't be considered cheating, right? _He did go through all that trouble of lifting today... He's almost like a bear._ Impulsively, she brushed the long strands of purple from his face.

"Okaa-san," Shintaro called drowsily. He stood at the open bedroom door, struggling to hold his cranky baby brother in his arms. "I think he wants you." Seeing as she was immobile, the mother called over the greenhead to bring Ryouta to her. The golden haired baby surprised her when he decided to muster all his strength to wiggle out of her grasp and crawl onto Murasakibara's chest, welcoming sleep once again after settling his head down on the broad chest. A yawn escaped from Shintaro's mouth.

She smiled and patted the space beside her for Shintaro to lay against her side while her arm warped behind his waist, holding him close to her. It didn't take long for Daiki to come tumbling out of the bedroom and plopping his head onto the free space of her leg. Although the weight left her numb by the second, Tetsuki couldn't help but think the sleeping bundle were under her protection.

With that thought in mind, Tetsuki allowed sleep to consume her. It was hours later that she would experience the most unforgiving leg cramp in her entire existence.

* * *

 _"Oops, sorry." Due to their height differences, Kagami's chest bumped into Tetsuki back where he positioned himself to cover her eyes with his hands._

 _"I know you are much taller than me, but please be considerate to the little people."_

 _The redhead let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that..." As he continued to lead her down the hallway, their steps came to a halt. "Alright, we're here!"_

 _Tetsuki touched the hand that concealed her vision. "Can I look now?" she asked, attempting to move the limbs away only to have it press into her face with minimal force._

 _"N-Not yet!" Kagami used one hand to cover both her eyes while he used his other to fish for the single key in his pocket. Sliding it into the doorknob, he led Tetsuki inside hurriedly. Taking a deep breath, he brought her to the center of the room and removed his hand from her vision. "Surprise!"_

 _It took a few moments to adjust her eyesight but it was clear where he had taken her. "Taiga... How did you..?"_

 _He scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin pulling at his lips. "I was able to end the lease in my old apartment. And I know how you wanted a bigger place for when we have kids, so I got this place just for that." At the bluenette's silence, Kagami assumed his plan had backfired. "But if you don't like it we can keep looking! It's not like this is the only apartment out there so I'm sure once I save enough we can—" The next thing the tiger knew, he was tackled to the ground by the small woman with arms hugging him tightly around the neck._

 _"Thank you," Tetsuki whispered into the crook of his neck. "Thank you for starting a life with me."_

 _Flushed to the bone, Kagami let out a cough. He brought her body closer to his with an arm at her waist. "No problem," he mumbled, embarrassed. When Tetsuki hugged him tighter, he reciprocated wholeheartedly. "This is just temporary. Once we have enough, we can buy a house of our own. But for now, let's make a ton of memories here. Just the two of us."_

* * *

Tetsuki lifted Ryouta from the ground and held him close, her eyes cast in a different time. Blue eyes glanced over the empty apartment, a place once sacred to her now left they way she visit saw it. Everything was packed away and all that was left was to turn in the key.

A few moments passed when Chihiro came through the door. "I filled out the rest of the paperwork," he informed her. "I'll go get the truck ready."

"I'll be down soon." With that, the gray haired man left as fast as he arrived.

She knew better than to linger but wanted to give the apartment a proper goodbye. With Ryouta in tow, she stepped onto the balcony and overlooked the city. The infant would occasionally point at birds that flew by and look at the blue haired woman as if to share his discovery. Once she deemed it time, Tetsuki starred at the balcony through the open door.

"Thank you for everything, Taiga," she said to the missing entity. " _Sayonara_." Closing the balcony door behind her, Tetsuki made way to the front door to put on her shoes.

Giving the apartment one last glance, she gave Ryouta a smile. "Say, 'bye-bye,'" the bluenette encouraged the infant.

"Bye-bye!" Ryouta shouted enthusiastically, his hand clenching open and closed in his wave.

Tetsuki didn't look back after exiting out of the threshold. Her time with Taiga was one chapter of her life that she would never forget, but now it was time for her to start anew. Although it will take time, she vowed to devote herself to search for happiness. Whether it be with her relationship with Akashi or with her children, Tetsuki would embrace the change with arms wide open.

* * *

 **A/N:** SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My procrastination was no joke even though I had almost most of this chapter written, but I was able to pull through and land the finishing touches. On a sadder note, I will be busy this upcoming week and the following week I will be starting school again. I'm trying my best to stay optimistic about updating because for sure, writing this story will be an escape from all the stress.

I really wanted to get this chapter in before then so I'm glad I was able to upload it in time. Thank you all for the continued support and patience. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review!


End file.
